The Healing Touch, Prequel to AnkhShifter series
by Witchy Nike
Summary: Eridani Virginis Black. A squib and a screw-up to the "Pure and Noble House of Black". But that's not all she is; she's the only one in the world who has the Healing Touch. One day she meets the Dark Lord's right hand man and steals from him. She better watch out, because the Dark Lord has instructed him not only to retrieve the possesion, but to capture her. Alive. RL/OC/FR JP/LE
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling has created or anything that you can or might associate with the totally awesome movie Tangled. Things that you don't recognize, obviously, are my own._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Magic.<em>

Such a small and simple word. Everyone at some point in their lives wish it was the real thing. Everyone, including me.

But see, there's quite a difference between myself and most people. And, for those who want to get all technical, you'd say there's even a slight, okay, well, _huge_ difference between my own people and me. You see, my people are witches and wizards. Magic runs through our veins and helps shape our lives.

Not bad, some would say. You might even have jealousy…or you might want to burn me at the stake right now. So, wait just one more second while I finish explaining before you ridicule me, or, if you want to kill me, I'd be happier if you just left and never showed yourself again. Anyways…

My family is a pureblood family, a powerful and popular one actually. And, added to that, they were very feared. So, imagine their surprise, horror, and pure anger when they found out that I, the Oldest Child of the Noble House of Black, turned out to be a squib.

A screw-up.

A freak of nature.

A disgrace to the family name.

Not fit to have eyes be laid upon you.

A complete embarrassment.

You get the picture right? Sparing me the pain, I'll quit relaying the insults. Trust me; most weren't appropriate for my four-year-old ears.

To add to the torture, my twin, who at the age of four, the same day we found out about my, uh, lack of powers, was able to put forth a massive amount of magic no four-year-old should have. I lived in his shadow for eleven years, and in our younger brother's as well when at the age of five (when we were six) he proved to have magic.

Kept in the dark, literately since I lived in the tiniest room that was at first completely bare except for the concrete floors and wall in the creepy, dark basement, I was left out of everything. It would seem my parents had forgotten all about me. If it weren't for my two brothers, I'd probably be completely mad, or even worse, dead. My twin taught me everything, including reading and writing and all that stuff, and he made my living space more…bearable.

So you could imagine that when he and I turned eleven, I felt that this was the end. He would be off to Hogwarts leaving me and our younger brother alone with the terrors of the household. And soon after, when he would leave, I'd be truly alone.

The day came when the letter arrived. I'd snuck upstairs so I could see my brother's reaction when he read the letter, and the house fell silent with excited anticipation. The expression on my brother's face was one that was troubled. And since it was like we could read each others' thoughts, I knew he was concerned for my safety and health.

The owl flew in and landed on the table in front of my brother, waiting. He took the envelope from its beak, and…

"Huh?" he muttered. He glanced over at me in the shadows, then at our mum and dad, and held up the letter. Or should I say, the letter_s._

Our dad's brow furrowed and our mum's hand snaked across the table and snatched the letters from him. She dropped one on the table and then glanced at the other, and then froze. Her hand started to shake, and she started to mutter,

"Eridani Virginis Black? Eridani Virginis Black. Eridani Virginis Black…" Realization hit her hard, and Dad soon followed suit.

"No. It can't be," Dad mumbled.

"Eridani! You get to come to Hogwarts with me!" my brother exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and beaming at me. "We can meet Dumbledore! We can explore the castle! We can—"

"Sirius, sit down and shut your mouth," Mum snapped. My twin complied, but his smile could not be erased.

"You, girl, come out here now," Dad said. I did as he said, meeting his cold, black eyes evenly.

"Have you been hiding your magic from us?" Mum demanded. Her voice was shrill and angry, and her gaze mirrored that of our dad's, except, if possible, it was colder and darker.

"No," I answered, trying not to fuel her anger. But, my answer, I should have known, made her even more furious.

"_No?_ As in, _no,_ you _don't_ have magic? Then _why the hell did you just receive a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" _she yelled.

"Maybe she does but just doesn't know how to use it," my little brother piped up timidly.

"Keep quiet Regulus!" Mum snapped. Regulus slouched in his seat and gave me an apologetic look.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't care about her anyways."

Mum and Dad exchanged angry glances, thinking it over.

"We'd get rid of the nuisance," Dad told Mum. "She could stay there and never return."

"We could have Dumbledore change her name so she's not associated with our good name," Mum agreed. Sirius and I rolled our eyes in unison while Regulus looked at me worriedly.

Our parents looked up, glaring, at me, and Mum said,

"You are no longer part of this family…"

"Not like I was anyways," I muttered, causing Sirius to snicker.

"You are not to say that you once were to anyone…"

"Not like I would anyways…"

"You will not be associated with us, _or_ our good name."

"My day just keeps getting better and better." Regulus' eyes widened in shock and his eyes filled with tears.

"You are to never come near us again, and are never to speak to us again," Dad added.

"Thank Merlin. I'm blessed. Truly."

"Leave and never come back," Mum and Dad said together.

"For once I think I'll take your advice," I grumbled.

And with that, my former parents left the room, not even congratulating Sirius for being admitted to Hogwarts.

"Well that happened," Sirius said.

"Yes. Yes it did," I replied. Regulus sniffled and he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face. I smiled at him and hugged him. "S'okay Reg. We're still a family, us three. I'll see you at Hogwarts when you come, and I'm sure Sirius will take you to visit whenever during the summer. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded, accepting reality.

"I'll go get our stuff and some money. I'll be right back," Sirius said.

And after he returned, we told Regulus goodbye and we left for Diagon Alley. We got our Hogwarts things and we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. On the ride to Hogwarts we met three kids who we really connected with; James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who seemed like they were good people. Once we got off the train, we took in the breath-taking view of Hogwarts and the lake that we crossed in boats that magically rowed themselves. And once there…we were ushered into the Great Hall and got ready to be Sorted. At least, the other kids did. I knew that I would not be joining them. But nonetheless, I was still standing in that group of nervous first years, watching and waiting.

I was talking to Sirius quietly when I felt eyes upon me. I looked up and met the gaze of crystal blue eyes that belonged to an old man with long silvery white hair and half moon spectacles. Albus Dumbledore. He smiled and dipped his head at me in greeting.

"Sirius Black," a professor called. Sirius grinned at me and walked confidently up to the stool and waited, probably for the first time in his life, patiently as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

And then the unspeakable happened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat bellowed. A hushed silence filled the room. This was unnatural. Completely out of the ordinary.

A Black had been put in Gryffindor.

Not Slytherin.

This had never happened before…Sirius was gonna have hell to pay. We shared the bad luck, it seemed.

James stood up from the table and clapped, awakening the other Gryffindors who were still shocked, but glad to have a new addition nevertheless.

"Good job mate," Remus congratulated his newly found friend.

"His dear old mum will not be happy to hear _that_," a voice hissed in my ear. I turned and faced my cousin, Bellatrix.

"So who cares what that bitch likes? He's going to be just fine, and for all I care she can go screw herself," I retorted, turning away from her. I felt her bristle behind me, but she just laughed breezily and went up to get Sorted herself. The hat barely touched her head before it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!" Uproar came from that devilish table.

"Sozo Brochevska," the lady called.

_That's a weird name,_ Sirius thought to me snickering.

_Very,_ I agreed, smirking.

But when no one moved, I knew something wasn't right here. Or things weren't how I thought. I happened to catch Dumbledore's eye again, and he beckoned to me. And then I knew.

I stepped cautiously up the steps and sat cautiously on the stool and ignored the quiet laughing at my late reaction to being called. The hat was placed on my head, and I tensed up.

I wasn't a witch, so how could the Sorting Hat Sort me? It wasn't right, and I didn't think that it was actually possible.

"_You're more than you think, young one,"_ a voice said inside my head, causing me to freak out. Yeah, sure, I hear my twin's voice in my head, so you'd think I'd be used to hearing voices. But this was different. Way different. Like crazy 'I'm going insane!' voices.

"_A great destiny awaits you. Trust yourself," _the hat continued with its words of wisdom. Then, out loud, it spoke softly,

"I cannot choose."

Murmurs ran throughout the Hall, and when I turned to look at Dumbledore, I saw his brow was furrowed in thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice soft and caring.

The Sorting Hat seemed to think this through. "She is fit for each equally. And so equal that not one is over the other," the hat said finally.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at me. "Then it is settled. She belongs to every House. Carry on Minerva."

The Professor took the hat off my head and I slowly stood up from my perch on the stool.

"Miss Brochevska?" Dumbledore muttered quietly.

I looked back at him, waiting.

"I need to speak to you after the feast, if you don't mind."

"Yes Professor," I replied, inclining my head. I walked over to Sirius and our new friends, and together, we watched the rest of the Sorting take place, and then enjoyed a wondrous feast.

Too soon it seemed the meal was through and everyone was piling out the great oak doors, ready for a good night's rest. I hung back, not sure where else I would meet with Dumbledore.

"You must have many questions that yearn to be answered," a voice said behind me.

"And you probably don't have an answer to all of them," I said, turning to face the headmaster.

He smiled. "Not all, but most." He gestured at the bench. "Take a seat. It'll only be a minute…but I'm not sure how you react to life-changing news."

I did as he said. "Okay. So, what's going on here? What does it mean that I'm in all Houses?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It means just that. You are a part of every House. Which could prove to be difficult…but it could be more rewarding. It's never happened before, so I'm not sure what to expect."

"Yay. I got a history lesson. School's already started."

"Charming. Very charming," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry?"

"Is that all you wish to know tonight? Your House and your personality and how I see it?"

"No thanks. I think I can live without that."

"You're probably wondering why I called you to Hogwarts in the first place…" he started.

"Yeah. I am actually. I mean, I'm not a witch am I? As crazy as it sounded, was Reg right? Do I actually have magic but just don't know how to use it?"

"No and yes."

"No and yes?"

"No, you're not a witch. You're not one of our kind."

"Okay…?"

"But, you are not a squib."

"I'm not a…" I couldn't help it. A huge smile broke out on my face. "I'm not a squib!" I yelled enthusiastically. I put my hands together, trying to keep sitting and not jumping up and doing a victory dance. Cool and calm, I told myself. Be cool and calm.

"Yes, it's very exciting news after all of those years," Dumbledore said, bringing me back to the present, chuckling slightly.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. Wait just a minute." The gears in my head started turning.

"Go on."

"If I'm not a witch, yet I'm not a squib, then…what am I?"

"Excellent question."

"And I'm waiting for the excellent answer," I said after it seemed he wasn't going to continue.

"I'm sorry to say I don't have that excellent answer."

I slumped in my seat, defeated. "So I'm a human."

"Absolutely not."

"Then what—"

"You have the Healing Touch."

"Excuse me? I have the _what?"_

"The Healing Touch. A very rare gift, one that only appears once every thousands of years, if not more."

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare at him in confusion.

"The last person to behold the Healing Touch was in the fourteenth century, a man whose name was lost to time. These people, we call them the Iasi people or Iasians, are extremely vulnerable. We call them this because the first person to ever have the Healing Touch thousands of years ago was a girl that we know as Iasi. They're usually kidnapped and most of the times are forced to use their powers to aid those who wish to hoard it and use it for their own selfish uses. Some of the crazy ones even try to perform this ritual that will give them the Iasi's power, which in the end just ends up killing the poor soul."

"So…you're saying that I have the ability to heal people." He nodded. "Big deal! I mean, you guys have Healers and whatnot! What's the difference?"

"There is a very big difference," Dumbledore said calmly. "The Iasians can heal much quicker and much more throughout. They can heal any person and any injury or sickness. And…this is the part that causes them to be kidnapped and worse…they have the power to make one young again. It's like the Iasians are a living, breathing fountain of youth. Rumor has it that they can also bring someone back from the dead."

"Cool," I muttered.

"Yes, it is. But it's a very dangerous and haunting gift to have. You can't let anyone know, except those you'd trust with your life. As of right now, I wouldn't reveal your secret to anyone, with the exception of your twin."

"It's that big of deal, huh?"

"Yes. Especially in these times. Normally I wouldn't bother one as young as you with things like this…but seeing as which family you come from, you might already know of the danger…"

"You mean Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Dumbledore looked at me quizzically. "You don't seem like you care for him too much."

"I don't. I think that he's a bastard that should have been locked up a long time ago. I don't agree with anything he's done or plans to do."

"Good. I think he'd want to use you if he found out about you."

"I get your point. I'll be careful Professor. I won't blow my cover; I'll practice in secret where no one's watching…"

"There's one more thing."

I glanced at Dumbledore, confused. "More?"

"The Iasians could only use their ability when they sang a song."

"They could only use their ability when they sang a song?" I repeated astonished.

"If not, no matter what they used to heal…"

"Wait, _what_ they used to heal?"

"Each Iasian had only a certain thing they could use to channel the Healing Touch with. Some it was hair, others it was a teardrop. On occasions some had to provide their blood…"

"Ever just a simple touch with their hand?" I asked, not liking the blood part.

"Come to think of it, no."

"Never?"

"Never."

I sighed shakily. "Okay. I'll figure it out. What's the song?"

"Once I give you the words, you must memorize it, and then I want you to learn your history of your people. Remember this; once someone knows the words to this incantation, they too will be able to call upon the Healing Touch, which makes you vulnerable."

"Alright. Secret song incantation thingy. Got it."

"Listen close then…" He cleared his throat, and as he sang each line softly, I found myself entranced and singing along, like I'd known this my whole life.

"_Flower, gleam and glow…Let your power shine…Make the clock reverse…Bring back what once was mine…_

"_Heal what has been hurt…Change the Fates' design…Save what has been lost…Bring back what once was mine…What once was mine…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…what do you think? I know that it will seem weird having both Harry Potter and Tangled concepts mixed together in the same story…but it's two things that I love very much. Now, since in the movie Tangled there wasn't really witches and wizards…and since in Harry Potter there really isn't any magic golden flowers or hair that heals and glows…I had to come up with something that would fit but not be too awfully weird or different or far-fetched at the same time. Do you think it will be fine? I surely hope so…I've already become obsessed with this story.**

**Oh, heads up! There will NOT be a Rapunzel, but there WILL be a Flynn Rider because honestly, I love his name and him, and I also can't think of any better name. I mean, what name is cooler than 'Flynn Rider'? Who wouldn't want that name? It's unique. At least, to me it is. And I truthfully could see a wizard being named that, whereas I could not really see a witch in the Marauders' era being named 'Rapunzel', can you?**

**Anyways….. **

**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, suggestions (is that the same as an idea?), constructive criticism, etc. You guys know what every author wants here….REVIEW! **

_**Please!**_

**Nike**


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_**I Meet Voldemort's Right-Hand Man and Live to See Another Day**_

* * *

><p>"Sozo! Hey, wait up!" a girl was yelling from behind me. I turned and saw a pretty red-headed girl with bright green eyes running to catch up with me.<p>

"Hey Lil," I greeted my best friend.

"So great to be back at Hogwarts in a few days, huh?" she asked, panting slightly. "Hard to believe that after this year, we'll only have one left and be out on our own."

"It's not so bad out there," I assured her. "I've been living alone for five years and I've done just fine."

"Yeah, but you're made of tough stuff girl."

"Ha. Yeah. But I'm probably the most vulnerable person out there. Ironic, huh?"

"Very. No one needs to know that though. And they won't."

"Ooooh Llllily Flowerrrrr! Did you miss me?" James Potter, my other best friend and fellow Marauder asked, walking over to us with my other best friend Remus Lupin, and of course, my brother not one step behind.

"Hardly," Lily scoffed, turning away from the tall, slightly muscular boy with untamable jet black hair and light blue eyes covered by round glasses. "I can't believe you told those two loud-mouths," she muttered to me, causing me to chuckle.

"Aw, you know you don't mean that," James said, smiling cockily.

"Yes, actually, I do mean it," Lily insisted.

"Hey Prongs," I said.

"Hey Eridani," he said flirtatiously. "How was your summer?"

"Great. Yours?"

"Dull after you left."

"Stop flirting with my sister, Prongs," Sirius said, smirking. "You're making me gag."

"You know she only likes it when I flirt with her," Remus said, putting an arm around my shoulder. He was extremely tall, maybe around 6'7", and had light brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes similar to James'. What stood out most, however, were the two jagged scars that went parallel across his face.

"Oh Merlin help us. I think I'm going to be sick," Sirius said.

I chuckled and hugged both Remus and James. "Good to see you two. It's been a long five weeks without you three."

"Don't be jealous Lily. I love Eridani and all, but I've only got eyes for you," James said, glancing at Lily.

"Damn. Eridani, please take him. I don't want it."

"It?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oops. Did I say it? I meant him…no. I was right. 'It' fits perfectly." Lily and I looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out in giggles.

"Eridani! How could you not defend me? I'm your brother!" James said, a mock hurt look on his face. Another thing that we Marauders had in common was that we were all great actors.

"Mate, if she's your sister, then why were you hitting on her?" Remus asked.

"I'll ask you the same thing Mr. Older and Oh-so Responsible One," James shot back.

"No, that's me," Sirius said. "But you forgot to add the 'Good Looking' part."

"Yeah, right. Don't kid yourself Black," Lily scoffed.

"I'm not the only one full of myself Evans," my brother snapped. I gave Remus and James a look that said _'Oh boy. Here we go again.' _

"Oooo, I'm the perfect Lily Evans and I'm _soooo_ beautiful and _soooo_ smart! I have the totally hot James Potter wrapped around my skinny little finger and I love to break his heart! Everybody _looooves_ me!" he said in a higher voice.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black, the hotshot and playboy! I like to do every girl in sight even though I have absolutely no respect or feelings for them at all! I'm a man-whore and I am just as good as a god! Everybody bow at my feet and worship me! I'm oh-so good at Quidditch and am so goddamn good looking no one can resist me!" Lily shot back, deepening her voice.

"Well—"

"As much as I love your guys' arguments, I've gotta go. I need new robes," I interrupted them, exchanging glances with Remus and James. "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, okay?"

"Yeah. See you then Eridani," Remus and James said as Sirius and Lily continued their soon-to-be hour long argument. Can't say that I wasn't glad to leave that. Trust me, when my brother and my best girl friend got into it, it was best to either back off or run away and hide.

I broke off from the group and ducked my head inside the shop where they made Hogwarts robes. I watched my friends walk on down the street and disappear around a corner, and then stepped back out of the shop. Truthfully I didn't need any more supplies; I'd already come last week.

I walked down the street the opposite way from where my friends had gone. I had time to kill, so I figured I'd go ahead and get a drink or two at the Leaky Cauldron. The owner liked me and I was able to convince him to put some shots into my drinks every now and then. It did me good since I couldn't actually get drunk, it mainly just made my powers feel more alive.

I was a few feet away from the pub when I heard a yell. I stopped and listened, making sure I hadn't been hearing things. But then I heard another scream, only this one was louder.

"Oh Merlin help me!" a man screamed, as if he was in pain.

I backtracked and poked my head around a corner and froze. It was probably the strangest sight I'd ever seen.

A wizard that seemed to be in his mid-thirties had his back against a wall with a sword at his throat. He was breathing heavily, as if he had already used all his energy. I looked at the sword bearer and could only see the backside. Tall, muscular, tan skin, and fair medium length black hair.

The reason this sight was so odd was that there was no dueling with magic. And the man with the sword at his throat seemed completely defenseless. Where was his wand? Why was he not fighting back? How did a man with only a sword defeat him?

I braced myself, and without thinking, I lunged. I grabbed the tall man around his waist and knocked him to the ground. The sword clattered to the ground and I heard the older man's retreating footsteps.

_Great. I save your life and you run away like a coward so I can possibly be the first to die. Thank you, old man, _I thought.

I was shoved off and I flew back into the wall, my head hitting it hard. I sat there for a moment, dazed. I heard someone walk over to me, and when I looked over, I saw someone crouched next to me, face inches from mine. I met his eyes, and sucked in a breath.

He had a well structured face that was as dark as his skin. He had lovely golden brown eyes that some of his silky black hair fell into, blocking them partially in some places. He smelled of this spice that I was unfamiliar with. Everything about him screamed mystery. The expression he had, however, was cold and merciless. He was a killer, and an experienced one at that. I recognized him immediately. He was Flynn Rider, the wanted thief and lead supporter of Voldemort. He was Voldemort's own personal assassin, and if rumor had it, he was paid greatly for his accomplishments. There was a big price on this man's head, whether he be dead or alive, and he was labeled extremely dangerous. The officials cautioned that if you were not trained in fighting against the Dark Arts to stay away.

He chuckled, a nice, deep sound. It sent shivers down my spine. "I take it you know me?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the left, away from him. "You could say that." I noticed a small bag with a single long strap on the ground at his side. That must've been where everything that he'd stolen today was kept.

"Who are you? I recognize you," he said, peering into my eyes like they were open doors leading down to my soul.

"Sozo. Can't say that I've ever seen you before except for your picture up on Wanted signs."

"Yes, well—" I saw a chance. I brought my fist up and punched him in his face, making him lose his balance and topple backwards. I leapt up, grabbed the bag, and took off, not looking back. I heard his footsteps behind me, and pushed myself even harder, putting even more distance between me and him. I ran like I would on the soccer field, except even faster, towards the Leaky Cauldron. If I could get in there, I could hide the bag somewhere, that way even if he did catch up to me and kill me and the others in the pub, he wouldn't have today's loot and hopefully would be punished for it by his master.

I grabbed the handle and flung the door open, jumped over the counter, and crouched low underneath. Tom, the barkeeper, looked at me curiously, but I motioned for him to keep quiet. I lifted up one of the floorboards, stuffed the bag in there, and closed it so it fit back snuggly just as the door was flung open again. I heard panting, and then someone cursed.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked. Obviously he hadn't seen the face of the man because he hadn't freaked out yet.

There was a pause. It was so long that I thought he was just going to ignore him and leave. But I couldn't be so lucky.

"Yeah. Did you see a girl run through here?" Rider asked through ragged breaths.

"A girl? Yes, I've seen many today," Tom replied, acting cool.

"No. Recently. A girl with long, wavy black hair, average height, kind of muscled, tan skin, and storm grey eyes." Damn. He'd gotten a good look at me.

"Umm…" Tom pretended to think. "No. I can't say I have. But someone did dart in here just a few moments ago and ran out that back door."

The door opened again and I heard the familiar voices of Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily. Their conversation dropped dead.

"She looked like him," the man muttered. I heard his footsteps again, and then the back door opened, shut, and I knew he was gone. I released the breath I'd been holding, counted to thirty-five, and then slowly stood up. I peeked over the counter and saw Sirius staring at the now closed door and the rest just giving each other confused, blank looks. Tom, being the good man he was, was busy putting some drinks together for us.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius demanded. All eyes turned to me.

"Ah, nothing," I replied evasively.

"Nothing my ass," Sirius snapped.

"Not here," I said carefully. Just then the door opened and customers filed in.

"Private conversations should not be taken place in the open," Tom agreed with a knowing look in his eyes. "Here, drinks on me. Enjoy." He handed us each a drink and then went off to help others. He turned around and looked at me. "Sozo, my dear?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might have dropped my wand under the counter. Would you be a dear and grab that for me?"

I knew he was giving me an excuse to crawl under the counter and get the satchel. "Sure." I knelt, quietly took the bag from the floorboards, fastened it around my shoulder, and stood. "Wasn't there, Tom."

"Ah, yes. It's right here in my pocket. Thank you Sozo."

Lily gave me a suspicious look while Remus eyed the satchel at my side. Sirius and James just looked plain ticked.

"Eridani Virginis Black you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Sirius growled under his breath, then he drained his glass.

I took a long drink, then said, "Later guys. Promise."

* * *

><p>"<em>You ran into who?"<em>

"Flynn Rider," I repeated, leaning back in my seat. As soon as we had arrived at my house the interrogation had begun.

"You _stole_ from who?"

"Flynn Rider," I said for the thousandth time, my patience wearing thin.

"You got in a fight with—"

"Yes Sirius! _Flynn Rider!_ Get it through your thick head! I interrupted his plans and punched him and I'm here to tell the tale! Write a book about it if you're so interested!" I exploded. Despite the situation, our three friends laughed.

"He knows what you look like," Remus said, suddenly serious again.

"And he knows your name," Lily added, an equally worried expression on her face.

"Dumbledore will love this," James muttered.

"Oh shit. I'd forgotten about that," I grumbled.

"Do you think he'll go after you?" James asked.

"Yeah. He probably will," Remus said.

"After all, she does have what he desires most," Lily agreed.

"Great."

"Hey, don't worry Eridani, we've got your back," Remus assured me.

"Yup. We won't let anything happen to you." James nodded his head in agreement.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself. I put him off once, I can do it again."

"But he'll be expecting more from you next time," Remus protested.

"So? I'll figure it out. I don't want to bother you guys. You have your own lives."

Surprisingly it was Sirius who ended the argument with his very rare words of wisdom. "But five pairs of eyes are better than one."

"He's right," Lily said. "And you know I must be desperate for something if I'm agreeing with _him._"

"Fine. But no telling Dumbledore. We can handle this on our own."

They all exchanged glances, then nodded.

"But," Remus said. "if things get out of hand or to a point that we can't control it anymore, we tell him."

"Deal."

All I could do until we returned to the safety of Hogwarts was hope that he wasn't quick to find my location. But then, there was a part of me (the insane part that belonged in an asylum I'd been told by many) that wanted to see him again because he had given me excitement and something that went far from the ordinary of my everyday life. Maybe luck would be on my side. The only question was which side was I hoping luck would choose?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. That's the first chapter. I'm not exactly sure what I think of it yet. I know that I'm making things move rather fast, which is something I'm not used to doing, but oh well. And just so you know, Eridani, the Marauders, and Lily are all sixteen and in their sixth year of Hogwarts. Why do I make this all begin in the sixth year of all years? Well, to tell the truth I really have no freaking idea. That's just the year that my fingers happened to type first. Remember when I said there would be no Rapunzel but there would be a Flynn Rider? If it helps at all, think of the characters this way: Eridani is the "alter-ego" of Rapunzel, and Flynn Rider is the "alter-ego" of, well, Flynn. Did I describe him right? Please let me know if I could add anything to his description later on! I would love to have help with that certain part because frankly, I have a mix of Flynn and Sirius in my mind since I love both of them (strange picture, huh?). Also, if you don't think my description of Eridani (Sozo) was good enough, please let me know so I can describe her again in some other chapter.**

**Well, let me know what you think! As always, if you have any ideas or things you feel should be corrected, let me know! **

**Please Review!**

**Nike**


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling has created, anything that you can or might associate with the totally awesome movie Tangled, or any of the songs that I may use. And obviously it is purely _**fiction** _when my character says she wrote the songs, 'cause clearly, I did _**not**_. Things that you don't recognize, obviously, are my own._

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Back To School**_

* * *

><p>Days seemed to fly by after that little incident. Sirius, James, and Remus stayed with me for the rest of the summer and the days flew by relatively uneventful. Seems luck was on the side of me not seeing the wanted thief.<p>

The train ride over was boring. Sirius was visited by his many "girlfriends", Remus and Lily were at a Prefects meeting, and James was at the same meeting hidden by his Invisibility Cloak just to make sure no one was hitting on "his" girl. And me, well, I was wandering the hallways once everyone had moved into a compartment. I hadn't wanted to go with James and stalk Lily with him, but even less had I wanted to stay back in our compartment just to watch my brother snog some random slut. So the best alternative was walking up and down the corridors of the train, no matter how weird that seemed. If people had yet to figure out, I was a pretty weird person and had no intentions of changing that.

But even pacing the hallways couldn't cure my boredom for long. So, absentmindedly, I found myself heading to the compartment that all of Hogwart's music practitioners were.

That was another thing about me…one of the main things I was known for was my vocal talent and my ability to write songs. Whenever you saw me alone, I was usually singing or humming to myself, or coming up with new songs. It wasn't unusual for me to just burst into song at the most random places or join in or be joined by the musically-talented ones of the school.

"'Ey Brochevska," Brecc Hanneken, a good looking fellow sixth year Hufflepuff said as I walked into the room.

"'Sup Hanneken?" I asked the dark-haired boy with a smile.

"Nothin much. You?"

"Same."

"You're just in time, as usual," Khriste Lawrence, a small fifth year Gryffindor said, sitting up straighter in my presence.

I waved a hand at her. "Relax. Jeesh. I'm not that important." She and a third year boy exchanged glances, but said nothing. "Anyways, what'd I miss?"

"Well," Brecc started, his eyes lighting up. "We're gonna have a party for third years and up tomorrow night. You know, kind of a 'welcome back' thing. We've already OK'd it with Dumbledore. And _we,_" he gestured around him at everyone in the room. "are going to be the live performance. And we've found some pretty cool Muggle music that we thought would be fun to perform."

"Cool. What is it?"

He grinned wickedly. "Be warned, some of the songs are kind of dirty."

"M'kay. How many?" I was used to singing some pretty bad songs, and really, those were the songs that got the best reaction from the crowd.

"Four or five," Khriste answered.

"Great. So who's got lead?"

All eyes locked on me.

"On _every_ song? _Really_ guys?" I rolled my eyes at all of them. Same old same old. "One more question."

"Yeah?" Adrian Triada, a seventh year Gryffindor (and the hottest guy in school) asked, smiling at me sweetly. "Let me guess. You want to know how many of the songs are going to make you sound bi."

"Exactly. I mean, I'm used to it and so is everyone else…but I just want to prepare myself."

It was true. I was the main vocals for our little group, and since I rarely picked out the songs, about fifty percent of them were songs that men sang about women. And when it didn't sound right when we changed the point of view…I got to sing it the original way. Wonderful, right? While everyone in the school knew that I was straight, some had to wonder. Like my friends that weren't.

"Only a couple…" Adrian said. "I didn't pick them out this time."

"Yeah, the fault is all mine," Brecc agreed, having the decency to look at least a little bit embarrassed by his choices. But most of the guys, for reasons far beyond me, they thought it was "hot" when I sang those kind of songs.

"'K then. Let's here the names then," I said, sitting on one of the seats.

"Okay. 'Next Contestant', 'Something In Your Mouth'—"

"Are you guys _trying_ to make me sound like I'm in need or something?" I interrupted Brecc. "'Cause trust me, I am _not_."

"No. Not at all. But they're really good songs and we've been practicing playing them almost all summer. Please?" Khriste pleaded. "Don't back out now."

Just then there was a knock on the door, followed moments later by a tall, muscular, dark haired guy that had golden brown eyes…

"Oh Merlin," I muttered.

_He'd_ found me.

I looked at the others to tell them to get the hell out of here, but saw that they weren't freaking out like they should. They were acting like he was a regular guy and not a dangerous criminal. Which made me come to one conclusion:

Polyjuice Potion. And it figures I'd see through it. I could with most potions. It was like I was immune to them all.

"I couldn't help but overhear…but I happen to know those songs quite well," Rider said, flashing a dazzling smile at everyone. I just narrowed my eyes. What was he playing at here? I didn't know he went undercover to get his jobs done.

"Cool. You'll get to hear our version then," Adrian said.

Rider seemed to think about something for a moment, and then shrugged and said, "Well, I don't mean to intrude or anything…but could I possibly help out?"

"No," I snapped while Khriste (who was currently checking him out), said,

"Can you sing?"

As a reply the imposter sang,

"'_I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to her. _

"'_Each night seems like it's getting worse. _

"'_And I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to her. _

"'_It happens every night she works. _

"'_They'll go and ask the DJ, find out just what would she say, if they all tried coming on to her. _

"'_Don't they know it's never going to work? _

"'_They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her, as they all try coming onto her. _

"'_This time somebody's getting hurt. _

"'_Here comes the next contestant…' _"

Even I was shocked by his ability. His voice was…amazing. It was by far the best voice I'd ever heard. I hate to admit, but I was entranced by it. As was everyone else.

"Oh Merlin you're _damn_ good," Khriste breathed. "You've _got_ to sing for us!"

"I think people would enjoy having you and Brochevska singing," Brecc agreed.

"I can't wait to see how your voices sound together," Khriste's friend spoke up.

"So I'm in?" Rider asked.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. Rider gave me an unreadable expression. I don't know how I knew, but I think he knew I could see through his disguise.

"What's your name?" I asked finally.

"Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert," he replied stonily.

"Well Fitzherbert, I think it might be kind of _out_ of your _profession_."

"What?" Brecc exclaimed.

"Uh-uh girl. That man is joining our group," Khriste said indignantly.

I knew I wouldn't win this argument. "Fine."

"Really?" Khriste seemed relieved. She'd been scared to stand up to me like that.

"Yeah. Sure. See you guys later. I've got to go check on Sirius."

"He hasn't jumped you like every other girl, has he?" Adrian asked, his face screwed up in disgust at the mention of my brother's name.

Of course, no one but the Marauders, Lily, Regulus, and Dumbledore knew he was my brother. Even though we looked exactly alike, no one had pieced it together yet. We had the same wavy black hair (of course mine was longer and a little bit more ratty 'cause unlike Sirius, I didn't really care about my appearance), we both had the same complexion and skin tone, and the same storm grey eyes. We both were tall, and we both were well built (he more so then me because he was a guy and liked to build up his muscles). We both participated in sports that we were crazy about; him Quidditch, me soccer (which I had formed wizarding teams for), and we each always helped the other train for their sport, with occasionally James and Remus participating too.

If you thought about it, it was obvious we were related. But then nobody these days ever actually thought.

"Oh Merlin no. He's my best friend," I said, horrified at the thought.

I mean, it wasn't because he was bad looking or anything. Because really, he was the best looking guy in the whole school, even equal with Adrian Triada, which was saying something, really. It was the fact he was my brother, my twin to be exact, that repulsed me. How could siblings even think of that about each other? If I ever found out he thought about me like that at least once, I would seriously kick his butt.

"Just be careful around him, okay?" Adrian asked. He was a good guy. Another reason I liked him so much.

"Always. Besides, he wouldn't dare touch me in a way I don't like. No one dares 'cause they value their life." When your family consists of the Marauders and a quick-tempered red-head, you were pretty well off in bad situations.

Everyone laughed at my comment except for Rider, who was looking at me in a calculating way. I raised an eyebrow at him, and then walked out of the compartment.

As I expected, seconds later the door slid open and then shut, and I heard him behind me.

"Sozo Brochevska," he said casually.

"Flynn Rider," I replied, just as casually.

He glanced at me sideways, and then just spoke what was on his mind. "Look, just give me back my satchel and I won't harm you. I'll forget about this whole thing and you're life will be spared. I give you my word."

"Hmm…well I'm sorry to say that the word of a thief and murderer doesn't mean much to me."

His lips rose in an almost-smile, then dropped just as quickly as it'd come. "And I'm sorry to say that answer isn't suitable for me."

"I'm used to disappointing people."

"I'm not leaving until I have it back," he said, anger clear in his voice.

"You're not bothering me. I can continue on with my life like you're not even there. I'm just that kind of person," I said nonchalantly.

Before I knew what was happening, my back was pressed against the wall with him blocking any and every escape. He put his angry face in front of mine, only inches away.

"Listen here Brochevska," he growled in my ear. "I will not rest until that satchel is back in my possession, which means you as well will be affected by that. I will either leave your life the way it was with no further intrusion, or I will make your life hell if you choose to not corporate. Do not make things worse on yourself."

I was a little taken aback by the venom in his voice, like he was real close to breaking my neck then and there. Not to mention I wasn't used to being this close to anyone but one of the Marauders.

"I'll take my chances," I spat back. Despite all that, he was starting to tick me off. No one told me what to do, not if they knew what was best for them. Even Sirius knew better.

He grinned coldly, his eyes full of ice, danger, and certain death. "Wrong answer." He put a hand on my neck. "Shame really. The Dark Lord could use someone like you," he said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of my neck absentmindedly. "You can't have them all though, can you?"

All I could do was glare at him, waiting for my death to come already. He had me in a position where I couldn't even throw a punch. He'd learned from our last encounter to not let his guard down around me.

"Enjoy the afterlife," he said, and just as he was moving his other hand to my neck, we heard,

"My god! Brochevska works fast," a female scoffed. Both of our heads snapped up to glimpse my savior and his intruder.

Would you believe it to be fitting that my "savior" was the one girl I hated the most?

Kildee Brooks, an average height, fake blonde-haired, dull green eyed, skinny, sixth year girl who was in Slytherin. She thought she was everything, and she treated everyone, including her "friends", like they were trash. Not to mention the fact that she was always trying to seduce my brother (the two main reasons; one: she wanted him really bad like every other girl 'cause he was just that tempting, and two, which is the one that I think she focuses on mainly: she thought he and I had some sort of relationship going and she wanted to ruin it). And, not surprisingly, my brother wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, and he made that perfectly clear, first politely and now just downright rude, but she throws herself on him whenever she gets the chance, which is basically every time she lays eyes on him.

Oh, and there was one other thing. She saw me as the one and only thing that stood between her and everything she ever wanted (for example, Sirius). And now she saw it as her job to eliminate me. Brilliant, right?

"Yeeeaaah. Riiiightttt. With this guy? Forget it. He's too much like you," I growled.

Rider's eyes narrowed and he backed away from me, his eyes locked on me. He must've been thinking how to see if his satchel was on me, and if so how to get it.

"Oh, you poor baby," Brooks crooned. "You weren't warned that you need to stay away from that piece of shit. All she does is use guys like you and then she throws them away when she's bored with them."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I think you get us mixed up dear," I said sweetly, and I walked off to find Sirius.

The truth was, Kildee Brooks was the one who used guys. Me? Ha. Freaking. Ha-ha. Far from it. I'd never even had a boyfriend, much to the dismay and disapproval of Sirius, James, and Lily. I just wasn't what you'd call the "trusting type". To me, the only people I needed were the Marauders and Lily. And I thought I was turning out just fine, thank you very much.

When I walked into our compartment, Sirius was snogging some Ravenclaw girl that I knew but didn't care for.

"Get out," I snapped.

The girl jumped off of him and gave me an embarrassed, bewildered look. "Oh, h-h-hello Sozo," she stammered, a frightened look in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you still here? Do I need to repeat myself?"

She shook her head and dashed out, casting one last longing look at Sirius.

"Damn Eridani. You have the worst timing _ever_," Sirius said, leaning against his seat.

"Siblings are supposed to," I retorted, sitting across from him.

"Do you have a good reason for it at least?"

I studied him closely, wondering if it really was a good idea to tell this carefree young man something as important as this. But then, he'd proved to be very responsible in past times. After a moment of arguing with myself, I finally decided to go with it. No matter what, I trusted him with my life, as he did me with his. He'd want to know anyways.

"He's here."

Sirius looked confused. "What? Who?"

"Think real hard and I'm sure you'll figure it out," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh!" His eyes darkened at the realization. "You mean _him_."

"Nah."

"Then who do you—"

"Yes Padfoot! _Him_!" I exclaimed. Merlin he could be _so_ dense sometimes.

"How?" He wore a hardened expression and his voice was flat and angry. He was taking on that protective brother role.

"Well there's _so_ many schools in this country that a sixteen or so year old witch can go to to further her education in wizardry," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay. You're freaking out. I get it," he said slowly.

"Yeah, well—what? You get _what?_ There's nothing _to_ get."

"You're being sarcastic."

"And…?"

"You're sarcastic when you're freaked out."

I blinked at him. "Did you seriously just say that?"

He nodded.

"Sirius…my gods how are you even considered the slightest bit bright? I'm _always_ sarcastic! All the time!"

"Really? I never noticed."

"Hmm… Could that be because _you're_ always so sarcastic to the point you can't tell what sarcasm is and what isn't?"

"I am?"

I sighed, giving up, knowing he was playing dumb.

"Nope. Not 'playing dumb' my dear," he said, shaking his head. "I _am_ dumb."

"I don't doubt that," I muttered just as Lily, Remus, James, and Peter came through the door.

"Hey guys—" I kicked Sirius, shutting him up.

_Don't worry them right now. They have enough of their own problems, _I thought to him.

The others didn't notice though. Lily and James were arguing (no surprise there) while Remus was shouldering past them so he could get to us, and Peter was right on his heels.

"We'll be there in an hour or so," Remus said, sitting next to me. I took a good look at him and noticed he didn't look too awfully good.

"Is tonight…?"

He nodded tightly.

"Hasn't it gotten any better since…?" I tried to comfort him.

"Kinda."

I put an arm around his shoulders. "Afterwards, if it's bad or something, I'll fix you."

Sirius started cracking up at that.

"Oh shut-up," I snapped. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Mmm-hmm," he said, a conceited grin on his face.

"I'm here for you, and you know that," I told Remus, ignoring Sirius pointedly.

"Eridani, we've argued about this every month—"

"And I always win, so shut your trap."

"Thanks Eridani," he muttered.

"Anytime Remy."

He rolled his eyes at that hated nickname of his. "I will kill whoever came up with that."

"So you're going to kill _me_?" I asked, giving him an innocent look.

"Only when the sun goes down," Sirius said, chuckling.

Remus and I froze, unsure whose ability he was talking about. Remus, who turned into a man-eating wolf, or me who became an entirely different person as soon as the sun went down every day.

I became weaker, vulnerable, and every now and then very unstable. I had barely any power, only enough to heal Remus, but even then it caused me to lose consciousness until noon, when the sun was highest in the sky. That was why Remus hated having me heal him, but it kept the healer and everyone else from finding out about him, and to me, that was worth it. He took comfort from that, and the fact that I didn't have to heal him every full moon.

My appearance changed too as soon as the sun disappeared. I became a golden haired, green eyed, tall, pale, lanky girl. It made me utterly defenseless, except for my ability to run fast and long distances for a long time. I wasn't as fast and my stamina wasn't as great as it was when the sun was visible, but it was enough for me to escape the "furry little problem".

Sirius and James liked to joke about how it was like I was night and day mixed up: night during the day and day during the night. It was oh-so true.

Sirius kicked me lightly. "Hey. I was kidding. You two know that."

Remus looked at his feet and I nodded, watching Lily and James' argument as it got heated up.

After that everything was quiet except for Lily and James' endless bickering. Maybe that was why I got a headache that felt worse than being hit with the Cruciatus Curse. But I knew better.

Slowly my whole body was engulfed in that same pain, and when I looked down, the change was taking place. My dark skin was painted snow white. My wavy black hair went straight and gold. My muscles that I had built just disappeared on me and I felt myself shrink a few inches. Then that feeling that you get when you're going down a really steep drop on a hill wouldn't leave my stomach.

"Eridani—" Remus started to say before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell on the floor in a heap.

Sirius was at my side in a minute, checking on him. "Oh Merlin. Tonight… How could I have forgotten?"

"We've got to get off the train," I said, knowing my voice was much softer and sweeter.

"Help me James," Sirius huffed, picking Remus up and throwing him over his shoulder. James grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, threw it over Sirius and Remus, and opened the door.

"Stay here Lily," he commanded, and we left just as Remus started to convulse, the second stage in the transformation.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked me since I was in the lead.

"We're going to jump off the train," I said.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Shh!" James, Sirius, and I snapped.

I grabbed the handle of the door, threw it open and said, "Watch your head as you jump, and Wormtail, no screaming. We don't need to alert anybody."

"Maybe you shouldn't go Eridani. I don't want you to get hurt," James started to say, but his monthly speech was interrupted by a growl, the third stage in the transformation.

"Save it Prongs." Without thinking, I jumped. I ducked my head and rolled as soon as I hit the ground. Seconds later I heard screaming, which was definitely Peter. He'd screamed, like we all knew he would. As soon as I stopped moving, I looked back just in time to see James step on the ledge, shut the door tightly, and jump.

I took off running just as the real, bloodcurdling howl began. The full moon was high up in the sky and Remus had just changed. I just hoped that I had gotten far enough away that he wouldn't see me. As long as I (and other people) stayed away from him, Sirius, James, and Peter could keep him under control.

_Where are you?_ came Sirius's voice.

I looked around, not recognizing any of my surroundings. We weren't even close to Hogwarts, an hour or so away.

_I have no idea,_ I replied.

_Stop running. You're far enough away that I can't smell you anymore. I don't want you to get lost._

_Okay. _I came to a stop and sat down on the grass, waiting.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Eridani!" I heard James yell several hours later.<p>

"Over here!" I called back, standing up. James came into sight, and I shook my head. "What happened? I figured out here we wouldn't have any problems."

"We ran into some muggles five miles that way," James said, pointing right. "We tried to turn him around before he sensed them there, but he was already several steps ahead and was bracing for an attack."

"Who got the worst of it all?"

"Moony, unfortunately."

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. James had tons of cuts and other open wounds, some of which were bleeding freely, coming down in fast moving streams. If Remus was _worse_, my job was definitely _not _going to be the slightest bit anywhere _near _to easy.

"M'kay. What 'bout the others?" I asked as he started leading me to where the others were.

"Wormtail's just fine. He has a few minor cuts, but Padfoot has some broken bones and is cut up way worse than me. And I'm not gonna bother to explain Moony's condition 'cause it makes me cringe." James shook his head. "Padfoot is gonna get himself killed trying to be heroic all the time."

"He didn't let you fight much."

"Does he ever?"

"Nope." We were quiet for a minute. "How are we going to get back? We're nowhere near Hogwarts and it'll be daylight in a few hours."

"I'll turn into Animagus form and try to carry all four of you."

"Chivalrous, Prongs, real chivalrous."

"I'm trying to help."

"We'll just see about your plan," I said as we came to the others.

"Hey Eridani," Sirius said quietly. "You alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Glad to hear that."

"Shut-up all of you," I said. I took a deep, calming breath and prepared to try something that I'd never done before which would most likely end in utter failure.

I concentrated on Sirius, James, and Remus, and then I sang,

"_Flower, gleam and glow…Let your power shine…Make the clock reverse…Bring back what once was mine…_

"_Heal what has been hurt…Change the Fates' design…Save what has been lost…Bring back what once was mine…What once was mine…"_

I didn't even get the chance to see if it worked because all of my strength (which wasn't very much at the moment, mind you) abandoned me and I slipped into the familiar unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you like that? I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with in this story, I only know how it's going to end and the impact that it has in the other books after this. So please don't get too mad at me if this story is taking a little bit longer than the one that's after this, because I'm having just a teeny-tiny little-bitty problem…so please be patient.**

**Also, thank you ? for your review. It was greatly appreciated!**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know!**

**(Oh, and here's kind of a hint, reviews make me more motivated for this story and make me work faster…)**

**R&R! **_**Please?**_

**Nike**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

**_The _Perfect _Start to an Absolutely _Wonderful _Day (Yeah Right.)_**

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll excuse us from class today?"<p>

"I have no idea."

"We should be…I mean, Dumbledore will understand. You know he will."

"Yeah. For _Remus."_

"I can take care of her just fine—"

"I didn't say you couldn't! Hell, I _know _you can! I was just saying—"

"Gods, how many times am I gonna say this to you guys? _Shut-up_!" I yelled. "You guys are giving me a damn headache and Merlin knows I don't need two of those in one day."

Everyone looked down at me happily, ignoring my common morning-after outburst.

"You're alive!" James cheered.

"Yeah, well you won't be in a second if you keep up your damn yelling," I muttered.

"What? You mean you didn't believe me?" Lily demanded.

"No, he was saying you're not at all _trustworthy_. There _is_ a teeny tiny slight difference, but not really, so basically, yeah. You're right," Sirius said sweetly.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled, cutting off Lily and Sirius' all too normal argument. "You guys can go to class now. I'm fine." Nobody argued or tried to "make sure" that I was alright, they just told me bye and left.

I turned to Remus. "How'd we get here?" I took in my surroundings and found that I was in their dorm in Sirius' bed.

"You did it Eridani…"

"Yeah, I highly doubt _I _in my moonlight state was able to get us all here before sunrise," I scoffed.

"That's not what I mean. You healed all of us at once," Remus said, a smile lighting up his pale features.

"And I passed out," I added in a bored tone.

"Yeah, but only for a few hours! That's even less then when you heal _only _me!" Remus was ecstatic.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's amazing! How did it happen?"

"I was hoping you could answer that."

I settled down some and thought, trying to remember if anything had been different at that moment or during the day.

"I don't know," I said finally, coming up empty-handed.

Remus nodded in understanding. "You have the whole day to think about it."

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as he made for the door.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "Thanks to you I feel well enough to go to classes. Although Padfoot and Prongs weren't happy about that part." Remus was the only one I knew, besides for Lily, who would not not go to classes if he had the option.

"Did you honestly expect them to be?"

"Not in the least," he smirked.

"Hey Remus?" I asked. "How did Lily take it? Did you tell her the truth?"

"She, uh, already knew. She knew before Prongs and Padfoot actually," he said quietly. "She just never said anything."

"She's great. If Prongs doesn't marry her someday in the near future, I want you to, you got it mate?"

He laughed heartily. "Prongs would have my neck."

"And Lily would have his, so it's a win/win situation, am I right or am I right?"

"Behave Sozo. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye-bye Remy! I wuv you!"

I heard his laugh as he made his way down the stairs.

Five minutes later I was bored out of my mind. I'd cleaned their room so I could find their prank stuff, which I'd hid, and I'd even used their stuff to set up some traps for them when they came in tonight exhausted. But I was an expert at this stuff, so it only took me _five minutes_. Ugh. So I made my way downstairs after I'd changed my clothes and left the common room.

Hogwarts was a huge place filled with tons of things to do, but after six years here I'd done everything there was to do. I didn't usually mind doing something over again, but right now nothing appealed to me, not even setting up pranks or going someplace else via the secret passageways.

"So, Zo, you done passing out like a little girly-girl?"

"Good morning Peevesie," I said, not even bothering to second guess myself.

We Marauders always knew Peeves' voice, and unlike everyone else in this school, we got along fairly well with him when we all weren't competing for the top troublemakers' spot in the whole school. He was our greatest ally in causing trouble. I'd even given him a pet name, "Peevesie", and he'd always started saying "So, Zo," in the first sentence he'd say whenever he saw me. He hated it whenever anyone else called him "Peevesie" though, and he'd let them know it too. Not even the other Marauders were allowed. Just me. As you could see, we got along just fine.

"You very late last night coming in," he said, floating along beside me.

"Yeah. We decided to kick off the school year by jumping off the train, hijacking a motorcycle, putting a charm on in, and flying super-fast back to this charming little school."

"I didn't see or hear no motorcycle last night," Peeves said, thinking. I could practically hear the gears in his little ghosty-brain turning.

"That's 'cause we hid it."

"Oooo! It is my job to find _where_, now!" And with that he floated away, looking for Sirius' flying motorcycle that was currently parked at the Potters' house. He'd give his search up in a few days when he got bored with his task.

I went outside and wandered around the castle, singing softly to myself a song that I'd just recently thought of. I had to get my vocal chords warmed up for tonight, after all.

"'_I was so high I did not recognize, The fire burnin in his eyes, The chaos that controlled my mind_

"'_Whispered goodbye and he got on a plane, Never to return again, But always in my heart_

"'_Oh! _

"'_This love has taken its toll on me, He said goodbye, Too many times before_

"'_And his heart is breakin in front of me, But I have no choice, 'Cause I won't say goodbye anymore, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

"'_I tried my best to feed his appetite—' _"

I quit singing and glanced around me. Something wasn't right.

Someone chuckled behind me. I knew that hated laugh anywhere. My day was just about to go bad.

I whirled around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. And not far, as always, was my cousin and his girlfriend, Narcissa, and her sister, the one who I hated most, Bellatrix.

"You should be in class," I said coolly to my, although I hated to say it aloud, fellow Slytherins. I hated being part of their House, especially since I earned _them_ House Points when I earned them for my other Houses. The only good part was I ended up taking points from their House often.

"And since when are you a Prefect?" Bellatrix questioned, smiling cruelly. Eight more Slytherins appeared in a circle around me, blocking any means of escape.

"Oh, someone's gotten mouthy over the summer," Malfoy said while the rest of his group snickered. He stepped closer to me, crossing my personal-space boundary.

"Back off you bastard," I snapped, shoving him.

He stumbled back into Bellatrix and they both cursed as they ended up on the ground.

"Your damn Gryffindors," Bellatrix spat. "Of course _you _of all people would choose _that_ screwed-up House."

"You could've been different, yet those mudbloods and that blood-traitor you hang out with ruined you," Malfoy growled. "Maybe we can change your mind."

"Lucius—"

"Shut-up Severus," Malfoy and I snapped at the same time.

"I don't want sympathy. Especially not _yours_," I spat.

"Sozo, I—"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "You betrayed her! You _hurt _her Sev! Sirius and James were right all along about you!" I lunged at him, ready to take revenge for Lily, but I instantly fell, bowed down, at his feet when Lucius said,

"Imperio."

"Don't _ever_ talk to a pureblood like that," Bellatrix hissed, eyes wild and mocking.

I laughed, something Sirius and I both did in bad or unbelievable situations to either ourselves or those we knew were in. We sounded completely mad.

"_Him?_ A _pureblood_?" I laughed again, even harder when Severus gave me a pleading look. "He's _nothing_ but a worthless, self-indulgent, heartless _halfblood_."

"Enough!" Malfoy yelled, lifting his wand, bringing me staggeringly to my feet.

Bellatrix's sneer grew. "Rumor has it that you're the best of us all," she said casually. "You're so good that you're already out of Hogwarts training and you're an Auror, doing undercover work. Here."

I barked out another mad laugh. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

She of all people should have known that was a _complete_ lie. I knew she and Narcissa very well knew the truth that my family knew about me, but they liked to be the ones who seemed like they knew something that everyone else didn't about me. They were the only Slytherins, along with Regulus, that knew that I was a Squib. The rest of our relatives didn't know that I existed because Mum and Dad had done a damn well good job of making it look like I didn't exist anymore. Everyone else in the family thought I was dead, that I had drowned when I was four.

But none of them dared to let lose the word that _I _was a part of the Black family because they would be severely punished. Our parents didn't want it known that there were _two_ "screw-ups" in the "pure" and "perfect" and "noble" family.

Malfoy flicked his wand to the left and I flew into one of the stone walls, banging my head hard.

"So…why don't you fight back?" Bellatrix asked, taunting, daring me to answer.

"She's a coward," Narcissa said quietly, afraid.

"No one asked for _your _input," I growled.

Bellatrix growled and was reaching for her wand to curse me when Regulus walked by.

"Sorry I'm late but—" He took in the situation just as Bellatrix hissed,

"Crucio!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Reg yelled, eyes full of fear for the slightest second.

I was completely engulfed in pain, the same almost unbearable pain that I felt every night that I no matter what could never get used to, no matter how hard I tried.

But despite that, I wasn't going to give these idiotic gits what they wanted, which was to see and hear me in the pain they so willingly wanted to give me every week. You'd think they'd get the hint when they never, ever got it.

"That's a bit unnecessary Bella," Regulus said, not exactly coldly, but not in the least bit warm.

"Why?" Malfoy demanded.

Bellatrix just narrowed her eyes at Reg while Narcissa looked at him calculatingly. They both knew, as did Sirius and I, that Regulus still cared for me, despite what had happened all those years ago. We had been a family, Sirius, Regulus, and I, but when he'd turned in to one of _them_, Sirius went berserk and they'd had a _huge_ fight. They hated each other now, with me stuck and torn right in the middle. I'd never thought it was Regulus' fault that he'd turned out the way he had, I thought it was mine, as well as our parents. Our parents had been there to raise him instead of me, and that hadn't helped him. I _knew_ that he could change; it was just a matter of _how_ and _when_.

"Because it'll attract attention," Regulus said smoothly. He'd learned to keep his cool and how to lie smoothly from the best. Namely Sirius and I.

"Why don't we just kill the bitch and get it over with?" one of Malfoy's friends whose last name was Goyle, said.

"I'll do it myself!" Bellatrix offered, agreeing wholeheartedly. We'd never liked each other, even before the whole mess started.

Regulus stiffened, but backed down. He might have still been loyal to me, but he was still _way_ more loyal to his leader, Lord Voldermort. I saw the same in Severus, even though he looked sick, whereas Reg knew how to conceal his emotions.

Bellatrix grinned cruelly, raised her wand and pointed it directly at my heart, and said,

"Avada Kedav—"

"Hey!" a man yelled furiously, cutting the rest of Bella's spell off, saving my life.

Everyone glanced over to the figure, and I groaned. There stood my savior, who just yesterday wanted to take my life, but was now saving it.

Rider stood tall, collected, and as handsome as ever. Yet, he was _livid_.

"Just who do you think you are?" Crabbe, another one of Malfoy's cronies demanded.

Rider's eyes flew to him, eyes full of anger. "One who happens to have a hell of a lot more authority then you, you nitwit."

Crabbe's jaw clenched, and he reached for his wand. Bellatrix stopped him with a joyous laugh.

"Flynn Rider!" she yelled, face alight. She also had a lusty look in her eyes as she looked him over. The Slytherins all stood frozen, and then, as if he were Voldermort himself, bowed down at his feet. Malfoy, who I was still under his Imperious Curse, made me bow down, my face in the dirt.

"What the hell were you doing?" he growled.

Bellatrix looked up and smiled seductively. "Keeping order here, sir."

"By killing _her_? How exactly is that 'keeping order'?" he demanded.

"You don't know her, sir," Malfoy spat. "She's our kind's worst enemy. We'd be better off without her. She'd only help Dumbledore with his pathetic attempts to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Dumbledore's attempts aren't 'pathetic'," I spat. "They're not even _attempts. _When he decides to make a move, he'll defeat him once and for all. He's far wiser and more powerful than that bastard you call a lord. Voldermort. My gods, his original name was far better than _Voldermort_. All he's doing is striving for the attention he never had as a child. All he is is a man who is stuck in the abuse of his childhood. He just needs to move on and get on with his sorry life."

There were several gasps, and I felt myself lift into the air and slam against the wall again. I sucked in a silent breath as my back connected with the stone.

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare to insult him! You dare speak in front of Master Flynn Rider!"

I managed to roll my eyes. Yet that wasn't enough. I burst out in my signature mad laughter.

Sev and Reg exchanged worried glances, but did nothing. As for the rest of them, their disgusted looks turned to heated anger. And because I loved to tick people off, I laughed even harder and louder.

"Leave her be," I heard Rider's voice through my madness. "I have things planned for her." I knew he was speaking directly to Bellatrix next. "Don't _ever _use the Killing Curse on her. It is my job to dispose of her. And you will leave it to me, unless you dare doubt my abilities?"

Bellatrix took a step back, and her eyes hardened. Yet she dared not argue with Voldermort's right-hand man. She nodded, and then stalked off. Narcissa followed her immediately, dragging Malfoy with her. The rest of the Slytherins walked off, and all that was left was Reg, Sev, and Rider, who were all staring at me.

I glared at Regulus and Severus. "Get out of here, you good-for-nothing twits," I growled.

Regulus started to protest, but I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain from my body, and clenched my fists.

I saw fear cross his and Severus' faces, and they took off running, not looking back. No one wanted to fight with me, unless they had me very outnumbered. They feared my wrath, and then the later wrath of my fellow Marauders and hot-headed best friend.

"You're an interesting piece of work, Brochevska."

I whirled around to see Rider leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't see a haze around him, so I knew he hadn't consumed Polyjuice potion today. Yet.

"Dangerous, is it not, for you to be wandering around without your cowardly disguise?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh trust me, I'm not. I'm praying to Merlin that you'll get caught and executed."

"Keep dreaming. It's not going to happen."

"Oh, yes it will. I know it will."

"So that's your special talent? You're a Seer?"

"Even if I was I wouldn't confide in the likes of you."

"Next time I'll think twice about saving your ass."

"The only reason you saved it is because you want it."

He smirked. "Not entirely. _I _don't want you. The Dark Lord, however, does."

"And why is that?"

"I will not tell you. Not until no one will ever see you again."

"Stay away from me before I get pissed off."

I turned on my heel and stalked off to the sound of his cruel, sadistic laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slowly but surely, I am getting somewhere. I kinda liked this chapter, I mean, I love all the evil peoples coming together and trying to crack old Eridani. And Reg and Sev? Ha. I love em when it comes to the original Marauders' Era. What did you guys think?**

**Real quick, in my last author's note, I for some odd reason deleted your name with a ?mark when I was thanking you for your review, so I'm sorry firefly287. And a couple more thank yous for reviews: thanks **

**Okay, so the next chapter might take awhile to come up because I'm having some difficulties…and so I'm going to ask for some help. If any of you know any fast paced dance moves and how to put em in words, pretty please let me know so I can get your help! Or, since I have something but I'm not sure how I like it, would one of you kinda let me know if I can let you know what I did so you can see if it needs improvement before I publicize it to everyone and make it seem so bad all of you will quit reading? Did any of that even make sense to you guys? No? Huh. That's normal for me. My point is, when I finally get the next chapter up, if you hate it, please don't stop reading the story just because I suck at writing down dance moves. It's much easier just to dance em out, if you ask me.**

**With all of that mess out of the way, please review! I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can!**

**Nike**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry this is so late guys. I just wasn't sure if I liked how I had things written or not, and then I still couldn't figure out if I wanted Flynn and Eridani to dance together or not. Well, I tried. If you guys hate it, I will do no more dancing; only singing. So…read on.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Welcome Back Concert**_

* * *

><p>"It's almost time," Khriste whispered excitedly, bouncing up and down in anticipation. "You got opening, okay?"<p>

"Calm down, kid," I said, smiling. "It'll be great."

We were in the Great Hall, behind the platform that the professors' tables were usually at, which had been cleared to make a stage for us performers. The rest of the hall had been cleared out, too, making room for almost all of the student body.

"Two minutes until show-time," Brecc said, just as excited as Khriste.

"Where's Fitzherbert?" Adrian asked. "He's not ditching, is he?"

"No!" Khriste exclaimed. "He wouldn't do that!" Adrian, Brecc, and I rolled our eyes. She was starstruck. Poor kid.

Adrian twirled his drumsticks while Brecc strummed a few strings on his guitar. One minute.

"Alright you guys," I said loudly. "Remember what we rehearsed. This is gonna rock."

They yelled their agreements, and then they walked out on the stage, leaving me alone with Adrian.

"You gonna be talking?" he asked, getting his wand out.

"Nope," I replied.

"Good." He pointed his wand at me and muttered, "Sonorus."

I gave him a thumbs-up, signaling that it had worked.

"Good luck," he said, grinning, and then he went out on the stage, leaving me alone so I had thirty seconds to get in my zone.

I glanced down at my outfit, making sure that it was okay because honestly, I hadn't even looked at it when I put it on. I wouldn't normally do such a thing as checking out clothes, but Brecc had picked it out, and, well, him being a teenage guy and I being a teenage girl…you never know. There _is_ a thing called hormones among us. Even if he did have a girlfriend, guys were guys, and they were all the same, in their own different ways.

The outfit consisted of tight, but not too tight, black jeans, a tight-fitting maroon belly-shirt tank-top, all of which showed off my toned muscles perfectly. And to top it all off, regular old dirty black tennis shoes. Khriste, with ideas from Brecc, had done both my hair and makeup, and she did a hell of a good job. All in all, it was appropriate, and I was truly surprised.

Adrian started playing a quick, fast, heart-pounding beat on the drums, and soon a techno beat was added to it, thanks to Khriste, who was great with stuff like that, being a muggle-born whose parents worked with music producers or something like that. Seconds later, his voice cut into the anticipating atmosphere.

"_So listen up…_

_Ooh la la la_

_If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go…"_

And then, in a deep, but not too deep, version of my voice, I sang softly, just three simple syllables. It wasn't really a word yet, but it added to it.

"_La la la…" _

"_If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go…"_ Adrian repeated in his wondrous voice.

"_La la la…"_

"_If your girl wanna play, let her go…"_

And then, I took over, walking rhythmically out on the stage and swinging my hips as I sang,

"_Hey baby boy what you doin tonight_

_I wanna see what you got in store_

_Ah! Hey baby—givin it you all when you're dancin on me_

_I wanna see if you give me some more_

_Ah! Hey baby—I can be your girl and you can be my man_

_And we can pump this jam however you want_

_Ah! Hey baby—pump it from the side bend it upside down_

_Or we can pump it from the back to the front_

_Ah! Hey baby…" _

And the crowd went crazy when I started to dance and Adrian sang,

"_Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la…"_

"_Aaah,"_ I sang, going up to Brecc, pulling him towards me so we could dance how we rehearsed.

"_Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la…_

"_Aaah." _

I turned my back to Brecc and then got even closer to him while dancing, so there was no space separating us, making it look like the song was being brought to life. I tore my head from his neck and saw many of the people in the crowd doing their own little dances to the song. My smile got wider. This is what _I_ aimed to do.

"_Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la…"_

"_Hey baby!_

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it_

_Yeah I can shake some more, make you wanna say it_

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say_

_Don't stop it—"_

"_I want you tonight,"_ Brecc cut in after me, singing to me as I danced away, giving him a look that he and the crowd could see that clearly said, _'Come get me'_. Next thing I knew I was in the crowd, ready to give them a turn to dance with me to this beat.

Brecc continued singing, following me, but dancing with random girls, just like I was doing with random guys.

"_I'm a Dade county, self paid, self made millionaire_

_I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world—getting paid_

_Girl problems, no problems—doin anything that won't solve em_

_I wanna get witcha mami, now let me see what the lord split cha…"_

Just before I began to sing again, I happened to twirl into Remus' arms. He looked unsure about the hot-dancing thing, but with an encouraging smile from me, he got into it easily. The words flowed out of my mouth as Remus and I started to dance in a way no two "siblings" or even best friends _ever _should.

"_Hey baby boy what you doin tonight_

_I wanna see what you got in store_

_Ah! Hey baby—givin it you all when you're dancin on me_

_I wanna see if you can give me some more_

_Ah! Hey baby—I can be your girl and you can be my man_

_And we can pump this jam however you want_

_Ah! Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down_

_Or we can pump it from the back to the front_

_Ah! Hey baby…"_ I pulled him closer, and he put his hands on my waist. Damn, he had good rhythm. How had I never known this? I sang and danced with them constantly.

Adrian cut in again, his voice strong as ever.

"_Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la…"_

"_Aaah."_

"_Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la…"_

"_Aaah."_

"_Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la…"_

"_Hey baby!" _I moved away from Remus, smiling, and ended back in Brecc's arms, right in the middle of the crowd. I paused, as did the music, and then it started up abruptly (not sounding bad _at all_ either) and I sang,

"_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it_

_Yeah I can shake some more, make you wanna say it_

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say_

_Don't stop it—I want you tonight." _

"_Make money, make money—this chico right here gotta eat, baby_

_You scared money—don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby_

_But when you remember about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your conscious_

_But god I'm a monster_

_Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world,"_ Brecc sang.

"_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it_

_Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it_

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say…" _

And the last lines Brecc and I sang together, ending both the song and the dance.

"_Don't stop it—I want you tonight."_

Adrian quit playing the music and the crowd burst into applause.

Brecc and I walked back up onto the stage, and he went to his guitar and strapped it on while I looked to the crowd.

"Okay! So, how'd you like that new song?"

Screams.

"Yeah, so make sure you thank Brecc here for writing that, and if you enjoyed the dance—"

The screams just got louder, making me smirk.

"Well, you can thank little Khriste here." Khriste bowed dramatically from her spot in the back with her sound equipment.

"Okay, okay. Settle down for a moment. You guys are making me jealous, you know," I said. "You're making me think you hate _my_ songs and dance routines." I pretended to pout, and that caused an uproar.

"I'm just teasin you guys! Most of mine usually are more…depressed sounding, I know. So this _was_ a nice change. But, suck it up if you want more of this 'cause you're getting one of my songs right now."

There was more cheering as I walked to the center of the stage. I sat down at my black piano, and the crowd went silent. I began to play a few notes slowly, and then I started to sing a song that I had written just this summer in my high, sweet, pure, and haunting voice.

"_Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me.  
>You want me, Come find me. Make up your mi-i-ind…" <em>

All at once Brecc and Adrian started playing a loud, angry beat at the same time, and I quit playing the piano for a moment.

"_Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself.  
>Can't keep believing, We're only deceiving ourselves And I'm sick of the lie-ie<br>And you're too la-a-te.  
>"Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me.<br>You want me, Come find me. Make up your mi-ind…"_

I played quicker notes on the piano, listening as it mixed perfectly with the guitar and drums. I continued to play the piano as I started to sing again, loving every minute of it.

"_Couldn't take the blame. Sick with shame. Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated, No wonder you're jaded. You can't play the victim this ti-ime_

_And you're too la-ate._

"_Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me._

"_You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind._

"_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it 'cause it's over, It's over._

"_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

"_So don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me, Just get your things._

"_I've made up your mind."_

Cheering became deafening when the song ended. My songs may have all been filled with a hurt, sad, or full of death tone, but everyone loved them, so therefore they loved me.

"We love you Sozo!" some Gryffindor fourth years yelled, making their voices heard above everyone else's. I smiled in their direction, acknowledging them.

I happened to see a figure who was dressed in all black in the back of the room, who looked impressed. But when I caught his eye, I gave him a look of red-hot anger. I didn't appreciate his obvious pleasure in my voice. I was pissed. And I let him see it, giving him a look that said, _"Rider! Get your ass over here so we can get on with the show!" _He had taken his Polyjuice potion, I noticed, as he smirked and climbed the stage. I gave him a fake smile so the crowd wouldn't think something was wrong.

I cleared my throat, stood up from my piano seat, and spoke trying to sound just a little bit like my normal self.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our newest member as of this year, Eugene Fitzherbert. I don't think you'll find him a disappointment as he sings this next song that we first heard in the muggle world." I thrust a microphone into his hands, sat down on my seat, and watched as the show began.

Khriste got her stuff going, and seconds later, he began in his odd, unique voice.

"_I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to her. _

_Each night seems like it's getting worse. _

_And I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to her. _

_It happens every night she works."_

Adrian started in with the drums, giving me a look that said, get up there and do something. I just rolled my eyes.

"_They'll go and ask the DJ, find out just what would she say, if they all tried coming on to her. _

_Don't they know it's never going to work? _

_They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her, as they all try coming onto her. _

_This time somebody's getting hurt. _

_Here comes the next contestant…_

_Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend, is that, your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_And I wish you'd do it again_

_And I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant."_

He paused and Adrian got louder on the drums. By this time I was having a very hard time not dancing. The beat was addicting. And everyone knew this if they knew me in the very least.

"_And I even fear the ladies, they're cool but twice as crazy, just as backboned_ _coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work?_

_Each time she bats an eyelash, somebody's grabbing her ass, everyone keeps coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant…_

_Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend, is that, your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'd watch you leave here limping_

_And I wish you'd do it again_

_And I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant…"_

Brecc started to play real loud on the guitar, filling up the whole room with just that single sound. Adrian joined him a few seconds later, followed by Rider.

"_I'm hating what she's wearing, everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't we tell they get what they deserve?_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend, is that, your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_And I wish you'd do it again_

_And I'll watch you leave here limping_

_And I wish you'd do it again!_

"_This time somebody's getting hurt," _Adrian sang backup as Rider held out the word.

"_I wish you'd do it again!"_

"_This time somebody's getting hurt."_

"_There goes the next contestant." _

"Apparently I didn't really have to worry about you guys loving this man, did I?" I asked a few minutes later after they'd all settled down. I tried to swallow my jealousy, but I wasn't winning this inner battle. "I told you, did I not, that he was damn good? Anyways, let's get on with it."

The next few hours or so flew by, and before I knew it, the show was over, just in time too. The pain was starting again, and I only had a minute to book it out of there or else. So I lowered my head and shoved through the lingering crowds and raced to the Gryffindor common room entrance via one of the many hidden passageways. Lucky for me no one was there yet, so I raced up to the guys' dormitory and slammed the door shut just as the change began.

_My poor fans,_ I thought sleepily, collapsing on James' bed. _They will get no encore from me. Ever.  
><em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I guess the only thing I have to say is, besides for being sorry that this is so late, is that I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. I had no help with trying to figure out dance moves, and that was difficult, so there's only one dance that I describe in there. I'd like to hear what you thought about it, and what you think it could mean later on (if it does. For instance, my friend thinks that Remus and Eridani are now going to get together. Are they? I don't know).**

**And last but not least, if you hated this chapter because I did a sucky job on this, please keep reading. I promise the story will get better. And if I did as horrible as I think I did, no more dancing. Plain and simple.**

**Alright, so please review! I need more reviews you guys! It makes me motivated to go faster, and if I have more chapters done by the time I update next, if I get at least three reviews, I'll give you two chapters at once, deal?**

**And thank you **rainbowstar**. Trust me, I think you all will both love and hate how Flynn turns out. =) Please keep reading! Your review made me smile at what is to come for him.**

**R&R please guys! I need it!**

**Nike**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Oh lord, I'm SOOOO sorry this is WAY TOO late! I feel terrible! Especially since I only have one chapter to give to you guys. I have sports every night of the week til basically ten at night and the days that I do have off I mysteriously get in trouble with my mom. Please forgive me and I hope this chapter will begin to make up for my horrible-ness. **

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Dumbledore's Gift**_

* * *

><p>"Sozo Brochevska?" a third year boy asked tentively, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot in front of the couch we Marauders had claimed our first year. Lily was currently sitting on my left and James on my right and, as usual, I was sitting between them when they were in one of their stupid little rows. Remus was beside Lily reading a book and Sirius was on the other side of James asleep, head on the armrest, snoring quietly.<p>

"Yes?" I said, prying my fingers out of my skin from the fists I'd made out of utter irritation. Why didn't I just leave? Well, let's just say it was a _bit_ more complicated than that.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," he said quietly, looking nervously at me, then at Lily and James, and then back to me.

"Thanks," I told him.

He nodded slightly and ran off.

Remus chuckled, looking up from his book. "You're such an intimidating person. You had the poor boy scared out of his wits."

"I am _not _intimidating!" I argued.

"Fine. You just make it hard for guys to be in your presence, let alone _talk _to you. Although I still think you're intimidating."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I demanded. "You, Sirius, and James _talk _to me and hang out with me all the time! And Brecc and Adrian get along with me too! And the guys on the Quidditch team! _And _the guys on my team!"

"Yeah, but Sirius, James, and I know you. Brecc, Adrian, and all the team members are used to you."

"I'm still not understanding what you're trying to get at here," I said, standing up. "Come with me to Dumbledore and explain." I held my hand out to him. He took my hand and stood up, leading me to the door.

"Where you going Moony?" James called, pausing his and Lily's dispute.

"We'll be right back," I told him before Remus could answer.

James nodded and continued their "conversation".

"So what's wrong with me then?" I asked Remus once we were in the hallways.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with you," he said, swinging our arms a little bit. "And no one in their right minds would think there was. You're perfect."

I blushed. "Well, not _perfect_."

He gave me a sidelong look. "Okay. If you say so. My point is…Merlin, how do I put it? Do you know how girls act around Sirius and why?"

"Well, _yeah_. Everyone is always talking about him. He's practically one of the gods in their eyes, no flaws at all. But _we _know that that's not the truth, 'cause us Marauders are smart."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "You can't possibly think that Sirius is the only one."

"Sure, Reg is—"

"M'kay. Let me be straightforward with you. Those two take after _you_, in more ways than one."

"No, they take after our dad—" I cut off abruptly. "Ah hell. Please don't tell him I said that Remus. He would die. So would I."

"You know I won't," he told me softly. "You can't help it that you guys resemble your parents. There's nothing you can do about it…except maybe Polyjuice potion," he added as an afterthought, making me laugh.

"Thanks Remy."

"Anytime Eridani."

"Licorice sticks," I told the guardian gargoyle Dumbledore's current favorite sweet. Personally I liked the lemon-heads better…but Dumbledore and I weren't the exact same, even if he was like my father. In fact, arguments over which candy was our favorite was an amusing discussion, he'd tell me.

"Good evening Miss Black. How are you faring today?"

I grinned at the gargoyle's gravelly voice. "Very well so, thank you. How about you, my dear guard?"

"Lovely, thank you for asking." He moved and let us through. I knocked on Dumbledore's door and we entered when we were told.

"Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, surprised. "I did not expect you tonight. Is anything wrong?"

"No sir," Remus said. "I was just giving Eridani some company. She was ready to murder someone because Lily and James—"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "Say no more. It is enough to drive the sanest person mad listening to those two being hopelessly in love."

"And considering she is most definitely _not _the sanest person alive…" Remus said.

"…it didn't take much," Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling.

"Not very nice, but true," I got out.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed. "Now, about why I called you here…" he glanced at Remus.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Remus said. "I didn't think…" he trailed off, looking at me.

"So you haven't told them," Dumbledore said.

"Told us what?" Remus asked.

"No," I said quietly. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to."

"Do you trust them with your life?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you are free to tell them. Just not the secrets."

"Yes sir," I turned around in my seat to look at Remus. "Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"There're rumors that there's a group called such…but I've only heard it mentioned discreetly at home when my mum talks to her parents late at night."

I nodded. "Well, it's a real organization. Professor Dumbledore here formed it in the recent years that Voldemort has become a bigger threat. Only the ones most loyal to the good cause, meaning the side that truly will give anything to see Voldemort fall, is admitted in. It doesn't matter your talents or magical abilities or whatever else. As long as your intentions are true…you're welcome."

"No matter your magical abilities…" Remus muttered to himself. "Does that mean… Does age matter?"

"No. But I like to keep children out of this, for more reasons than one," Dumbledore said, no sign of the previous humor. "Nor conditions, if you get my meaning, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded slowly. "And Eridani is part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I asked her to join the Order in her second year, having a full year to examine her potential and intentions, even though I already knew what I would see."

"That's why I don't stay with you or the Potters or Lily. I'm constantly on the move, especially when school is out and no one is aware of where I'm at anyways," I explained. "But here at Hogwarts…it takes a little bit more secrecy."

"Why…?"

"Can I tell him?"

"It is your choice," Dumbledore said. "I trust you remember what I told you in the last time we met to discuss Order business?"

"Yes sir." I turned back to Remus. "I'm a spy for the Order, and I go in where it's necessary and seek ways to bring the target down. That's why I'll be gone for months at a time, that's another reason why some students suspect I'm an Auror."

"You aren't, are you?"

"Well…"

"You are?" Remus asked in disbelief. "Eridani, this whole spy and Auror business is too dangerous! Especially for you!"

"No—"

"Yes, it is!" Remus said, getting agitated. "All it takes is for them to use magic one time, and they can do anything. Even worse, if Voldemort finds out about your ability…" he trailed off, not needing to explain to any of us that that would be it for our side.

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Dumbledore said, "there is a way that her missions will be much safer for her. I have perfected it after many years."

Remus raised an eyebrow at me, and I in turn looked at Dumbledore, puzzled.

"You have?" Remus and I asked at the same time.

He smiled slightly. "We aren't curious at all, are we?" he asked lightly. He entwined his fingers together, getting his thoughts together, and then he slipped a ring off his right index finger and gazed at it. "I have found a way to allow you to use magic, Eridani."

I gaped at him, eyes wide. "How is that possible?"

He stopped fiddling with the ring and placed it in front of me on his desk. "This is the key, my dear."

Looking at the ring, I could sense that it was a magical object. It was a silver ring that had a red magnificent phoenix carved intricately into the center of the beautiful ring. The phoenix's wings were spread, as if it were about to take flight. I looked behind Dumbledore's desk and gazed at Fawks, comparing the two. They were exactly alike. But upon closer inspection of the ring, I found elaborate writing etched in the band that said Eridani Virginis Black. The first letter of each name was darkened so my initials stood out.

I was utterly speechless, captivated by the pure beauty of it, and the obvious hard work that Dumbledore had done to complete this. It meant a lot to me.

Dumbledore was smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I-I love it! Thank you so much!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"How will that allow her to do magic?" Remus asked, who had observed it over my shoulder.

"It's quite simple," Dumbledore said. "I found a way to fuel a good portion of my magic into it. So long as she wears it and I am alive, she will be able to do simple spells, and with hard, devoted practice, she will be able to do any spells that I am able to."

"How did you do it?" I asked in awe.

"I'd rather not get into that. It took me five years to figure it out," Dumbledore said, wincing. "Alas, I am extremely pleased with the outcome."

"Thank you so much professor," I said. "This is like a dream come true for me. It's–it's life-changing."

"It will also provide you some protection on your missions, especially your solo ones. It will ease this old man's mind and those of the rest of the Order, knowing that you aren't completely vulnerable."

"Will I need a wand?" I asked, slipping the ring on my left middle finger.

"Absolutely. Even if it would work without one, well, that wouldn't seem right, now would it?"

"No."

"Lucky I have one here that I think just might choose you." Dumbledore handed me a dark, six inch, oak wand with patterns that seemed to move on their own. I couldn't even make out what they were, just that they were captivating to watch. And when I picked it up…I got this really warm feeling and I was filled with happiness.

"Where did you get this?"

"Ollivanders, of course," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Where else do you get fine wands such as this?"

"What I meant was how did you pick this one?"

"Mr. Lupin can answer that, can't you, my boy?" Dumbledore turned his eyes to look at Remus, who was nodding.

"You let the ring choose, didn't you?"

"Yes. And I'd say that it still approves of this one here."

"Try a spell Eridani. Let's see how it works," Remus said excitedly.

"Mind you a small one," Dumbledore cautioned. "Try Lumos."

I nodded apprehensively. It wasn't that I doubted Dumbledore…it was that I doubted myself.

"Lumos," I said, holding the wand like I'd imagine one of the Marauders or Lily would. Immediately light flared from the wand tip, so bright in the dimming office that it hurt my eyes.

"Merlin's beard!" Remus exclaimed. "It really works!"

Dumbledore nodded in approval. "How does it feel, Eridani?"

"Powerful," I said automatically. "Right. Comfortable. It's just…it's just amazing, professor."

"Remember this Eridani, because it's very important." He looked into my eyes to get the meaning across. "No matter what you do, never remove the ring from your finger. Without it, you will not be able to produce even the simplest of all spells, and I have a feeling with the reputation you're about to get, that will bring forth dire consequences. Now that you have it, it will be most dangerous to be without it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew you would. Now go enjoy the rest of the evening. Practice your magic, and only tell those you trust with your life about the ring and anything else."

"Thank you again professor."

"Good night Mr. Lupin. Good night Eridani. Take care."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now don't you guys worry…just because she gets magic doesn't make her a witch. Even though Dumbledore said she'd be able to do all the spells he can with practice, Eridani/Sozo will never accomplish that. She will only ever get up to, at best, is Protego, the spell for blocking. But that's the only defensive/offensive spell she'll be able to use. And, of course, you may find that she doesn't like magic as much as everyone else seems to. So don't worry. She's still a squib.**

**Yes, there was a LOT of new information that you may have NEVER been able to guess…but, she's special and a valuable asset to their cause. And, I know that you may be thinking "If she was a spy, how come she's never heard of or seen Flynn Rider?" Well, she's never met Voldemort, either. All the Death Eaters that have ever seen her are either dead or behind bars. But, yes, she is wanted by the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and they have a vague picture of what she looks like. So that's probably what Flynn meant when he said, **_"…I _don't want you. The Dark Lord, however, does." **So we shall wait and see what happens.**

**And my thanks you's to:**

Great Ice Dragon: **Your review made me smile! Thank you so much! And yes, I had thought about doing something like that, the whole Flynn and Rapunzel singing bit. ;) And yes, her nightly transformations are based on Rapunzel's appearance. Haha and don't worry, I have those moments too!**

**Alrighty! So, hope you enjoyed, and hope you'll like the following one!**

**Nike**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Practice Makes Perfect**_

* * *

><p>"Remus," I said the next day, taking a seat next to him in the bleachers. "Can I ask you a favor?"<p>

He looked away from the Quidditch practice and met my eyes. "It depends…what kind of prank is it going to be this time? Last time, while it was great while it lasted, the punishment was ghastly."

I laughed, remembering. Not only had we gotten two month's worth of detention, Sirius and James had been furious that we hadn't let them in on it. And Lily, of course, was just plain ticked with me that I had gotten detention on a Hogsmeade weekend that she had been planning for quite a some time. Needless to say, we had been in the doghouse for a _long_ time.

"Sorry to disappoint you Remy, but it has absolutely nothing to do with pranks."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What is it then?"

"Can you teach me magic?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Can you teach me magic," I repeated myself. "As in spells and charms and whatever the hell it is you people do."

"Why me?" he asked, not quite whining, but there was a definite "_I'd really rather not" _behind his words. "Why not Lily?"

"Because you're smart. And brilliant. And—"

"Complimenting me will _not _help you gain the upper hand, Eridani," he interrupted. "And we both very well know that Lily is just as good, if not better, than I. Now tell me the real reason."

I gazed at the Quidditch players, easily detecting James by the goals, directing the practice and currently yelling at his fellow Chasers, and Sirius, club in hand, sending Bludgers at "enemy" targets. Oh how I loved to practice with them. Quidditch was fun. If only everything else were as easy and simple and realistic as that game.

"I don't want to tell them. Not yet," I said quietly. "I don't know how they'd react."

Remus sighed, and then put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "No matter what, you know they'll still love you. If anything, you know they'll be jumping with joy. All of us have been hoping that something like this would happen."

I looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Oh really? So you all were hoping that Dumbledore would make a special magical ring that would transfer his powers to me just by wearing it on my finger? Really Remus? Of all the things your imaginations combined could have put together, you came up with that? I'm thoroughly disappointed in all of you."

"Let's just say that some of the ideas where pretty damn creative."

"Prongs and Padfoot?"

"Who else?"

I grinned, and a few minutes later I faced him again, completely serious. "Remus, you still didn't answer me. Will you?"

"Do you promise to tell them?" he asked in reply.

It was my turn to sigh in aggravation. "Yeah. I promise I'll tell them."

"Then yes. I'll teach you."

* * *

><p>"I don't fucking get this!" I yelled about an hour later.<p>

Remus gazed up at the ceiling, muttering something under his breath, trying to keep his patience and failing miserably.

"It'll take time Eridani," he said for the thousandth time. "You can't just get magic one day and expect to be able to perform every spell the next."

"But it's a simple spell!" I argued.

"No, not really. I can remember when we first learned this spell—"

"You. Were. A. _First. _Year! On your THIRD DAY!" I growled. "And I bet that you were able to make the stupid feather levitate on the first try, weren't you?"

He was silent.

I cursed and turned back to the irritating feather on the desk in front of me, raised my wand, and growled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

It did nothing.

"You're putting too much anger into it," Remus said, his face tiredly in his hands, seemingly exhausted. "Speak to it like you would to any normal person. Swish and flick the wand gently, not violently. Gods, you and Sirius have some serious anger issues."

I took a deep breath and, for the hundredth time that hour, pointed the wand at the black feather, swishing and flicking as I said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

And this time, the feather rose a few feet up off the desk. And I was utterly shocked.

"You did it!" Remus said, his earlier irritated features lit up in a huge, proud grin.

"I–I—" I couldn't find words. "My first spell… Okay, well, technically, my second spell…"

"Perfect, River. Perfect," he said affectionately, using the nickname (and meaning of my first name) he had given me when we had first met.

"Thanks Remy," I said. "You don't know how much this means…"

"I _do _know. Just…calm down, okay? You always over-think. You try too hard. Just…let it come naturally, and the magic will come effortlessly and quickly the next time."

I nodded.

"See? I know what I'm talking about every now and then."

I snorted. "Yeah. Right. You _never, ever _know what you're talking about."

"Hey, now. Be nice to your teacher," he warned.

"I swear you're going to become a professor at this school someday," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

Remus shrugged, but I could tell he doubted it. He was already worrying about the chances of him getting any job considering his…_condition_.

"We'll just have to wait and see. But in the mean time, you keep practicing."

"Ah shit. Speaking of practice, do you have the time?"

He held out his pocket watch for me to look at, and I cursed again.

"I'm gonna be late," I muttered. "Thanks again Remus."

"Anytime," he replied as I ran out the door, heading for the common room. I had exactly three minutes to get changed into some appropriate clothes and my cleats and shin-guards. As it was, I was gonna be late for my own practice. What a sucky coach I was.

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys," I said as I ran onto the field. "I lost track of the time."<p>

Lily grinned at me. "I figured you would be, so I took care of warm-ups. Is that okay?"

"Oh gods, Lily, you're a freakin' life-saver."

"Naturally."

I cleared my throat and then raised my voice. "Alrighty. Gather around you guys and listen up!"

All fourteen members of my team hurried over, talking amongst themselves, but dropping the chatter immediately when they took a seat in front of me. I kneeled down and then lowered my voice to a normal level.

"As we all know, our first game is going to be on Friday, which is two days away." I looked at each of them, happy at the wide smiles that appeared on their faces at the news. "I have arranged it so we'll be playing against some teams in the muggle world too, which won't be a problem anyways since this is a non-magic sport, but I just wanted you and anyone else you thought about having show up to know that. So be careful. Celebrations and cheering need to be strictly non-magical on the field.

"Second, we've got a slight problem. It turns out, and I was a complete airhead for forgetting this tiny little fact in the first place, that technically, in the muggle world, I'm too young to coach you guys since you're all my age, and even if I wasn't too young, if I coach, I can't play."

"But Sozo!" a Hufflepuff girl, Areana, said. "We _need_ you! Sure, we're good, but we'd be lost without you!" The others voiced their agreements.

"Every team has their leader that walks into battle with them," a Ravenclaw boy, Mikael, said, "and you just happen to be ours."

I smiled at them all. "I'm glad you all feel that way about me. But, hold your protests for a couple more minutes, then you can get back to complimenting me." Lily snorted and rolled her eyes, but all affectionately. I assumed her thoughts were running somewhere along the lines of _'Gods, she's _just _like her toe-rag brother!' _

When there was silence, I said, "So, I asked Professor Dumbledore to talk to the teachers if anyone would be interested. And, he laughed at me for this too, I had him tell them that they didn't have to know anything about what was going on, they just had to stand there and look pretty. Or at least try to."

"So who's coming with us?" Addis, a Gryffindor boy asked.

"Please please _please_, NONE of you laugh, okay? And don't give him a hard time."

"Who is it?" several asked warily.

"He seems very optimistic about the whole ordeal, and he's a nice man—"

"Sozo! Spit it out!" Lily snapped, losing her patience.

"Yeah, you're making it sound like it's Professor Slughorn or something," Josh, a Hufflepuff boy laughed.

"Erm…would that be a bad thing?" I asked sheepishly.

All of them had frozen smiles on their faces, even Lily, who held nothing against any of the teachers. Out of nowhere someone burst out laughing.

"Guess you just rained on their parade," Sirius said, coming up behind me with James.

"Sorry we're late boss," James said. "Practice got over a wee bit late."

"No thanks to our _wonderful_ captain," Sirius grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to the rest of the team. "C'mon you guys…it isn't as bad as it seems."

"Sure, if you _want _them to be laughing their heads off at us," a Ravenclaw girl, Maria, muttered.

"No one in their right minds are going to believe Sluggy managed to teach us everything we know. And I'm not trying to brag or anything, but especially since we're really good," a Gryffindor boy, Sam, added regretfully.

"Oh well. Who cares what they think? And it'll be funny when they see that a team coached by someone like Professor Slughorn just whipped their asses. Am I right, Lils?" I said, turning to my best friend. She liked the professor; they got along fairly well, especially seeing as he was the Slytherin head of house.

Lily was frowning at me. "You honestly couldn't have told Dumbledore _'oh, find me anyone! Anyone but Professor Slughorn, that is,' _could you?"

"Guys…come on! It isn't _that _bad! Swallow your pride and embarrassment!" They all went quiet at the sharpness of my tone. I took a deep breath, trying to control my anger. "Look. I know this isn't what he had planned, hell, we sure don't want this. But we either take what we get or we have all of the hard work and time we spent putting this team together and shove it down our throats.

"So I, for one, am going to suck it up and be thankful that I even get to play. If you can't appreciate the fact that we got someone to step forward when, more than likely, everyone else is going to shun it because it's a freakin' muggle sport, then maybe we _should _just forget about the whole damn thing. It's your guys' choice. I'm waiting for the answer." I folded my arms across my chest and stared at them all in turn, watching their facial expressions turn from utter horror and disbelief to a look of shame.

"Hey, as always, I'm with you," Sirius said, putting an arm around my shoulders, grinning.

I smiled back. "Yeah, but you don't count. So…?"

"There's no way I'm giving this up," a Ravenclaw boy, Edmund, said.

"Besides, Slughorn's not _all _that bad," Ian, our only Slytherin, said.

"You _have _to say that though," Stuart, a Hufflepuff boy muttered.

"No, Ian's right," Lily said. "And we could be stuck with someone worse."

"We're sorry," Rowland, another Hufflepuff boy, said.

"Yeah. It was just…shocking…to say the least, that Sluggy would volunteer," Hugh, a Ravenclaw boy, said.

"For me too, when I found out, to tell the truth," I said, as everyone else were nodding their agreements. "But, hey, this'll be fun."

"No doubt about that," James said.

"Okay! So, now that we're through with chit-chat, let's get down to business! Tonight I'm going to put together our starting lineup, so I want to see you _all _practice like you're in a game, okay? The eleven who play the hardest tonight will start. But don't worry, _everyone_ is going to get equal playing time. I have no favorites."

"Except for me," Sirius piped up. "We _all _know you love me most."

"Oh, go sod off," I said, shoving him over. "Anyways, we'll scrimmage tonight. I'm not gonna practice because I want to watch and make corrections and my roster. Lily and Addis, you're team captains for tonight, so pick your teams and then get in the goals." They both nodded, grabbing their goalie gear.

"Ladies first," Addis said, bowing to Lily. I stifled a laugh at the look filled with loathing that James shot him.

"That never gets old," Sirius muttered in my ear.

"Just wait until they get married, then we'll have a show to watch," I muttered back.

He laughed under his breath. "That won't happen anytime soon, so right now let's watch him _not _be chosen by her." And Sirius was right. Poor James had to join the team of the man who was flirting with "his" Lily-flower. Oh dear. How was I to keep them from murdering each other?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's that. Not much to say over it except that sorry it took me so long to write! The biggest problem I had was finding British names since my internet hates me and doesn't really let me search things without it turning off. Hopefully these ones are accurate enough! :)**

**Oh, and I feel terrible that I don't have three chapters done for my three reviewers! I'm SO terribly sorry…I'll have to work harder next time on my deal. It's just…hard to get to where I want to go, ya know? So if any of you want to see somethin' happen, PM me and if I like it and it fits in with my story plans, I can maybe add it in here. And with that…it could be quite awhile before my next chapter update, because I have to figure out what I want to happen.**

**Now, to my reviewers:**

Azalia Fox Knightling: **Thanks! See…I wanted to do something different…and I didn't think it was that far of a stretch; couldn't you see Dumbledore finding out how to do something like that?**

paili-chan: **Very good points! And I thought long and hard about it, and I think I have found an answer for you! The Blacks (and I think most pureblood families, too) name their children after star constellations. So a constellation name would immediately alert everyone that she had pureblood status, therefore the Blacks' horrible "mistake" would be known. So not only was it to "protect" their name, it was to protect Eridani herself from angered purebloods. With all that in mind, Dumbledore chose Sozo, which means "to heal" in Greek. Now, about the whole knowing before-hand thing…eh…not sure. Let's just remember that he likes to have fun and amuse himself too! =) Haha either that or he could never get a hold of her before-hand where no one else would be present.**

Great Ice Dragon: **Thank you! I've been told that a time a or two…just always in a sarcastic manner! ;) I'm pretty sure I will explain later about where her powers come from…so wait in anticipation! (Just kidding…'bout the anticipation part, that is). And yes, her powers flow from her hands. BUT! But, she's special, so her powers just MIGHT be controlled by her mind with practice…**

**Please review! You guys are doing an absolutely WONDERFUL job on that request of mine!**

**Until next time,**

**Nike**


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans! Hope it was a good one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Passing As A Muggle **_**Isn't **_**Easy**

* * *

><p>I was <em>so<em> bored. I'd been staring at the same standard book of spells book for over half an hour, not able to focus.

Remus had seemed to think that reading the first years' standard book of spells book would help me understand all the different, easy spells. He figured since I liked to read, I'd be able to connect better with it then hands-on. To me, that made no sense, since I learned best both ways, but _nooo_, HE's the teacher, not me. So I got told to shut-up and sit my ass down and open the damn book. Well…he said it nicer than that, but that's what _I_ heard.

But today…I had more pressing matters on my hands. The game was in five—_five!_—hours, and I was stressing. Not because I feared we were horrible, but because I was afraid somebody was going to forget and use magic in front of the muggles. Honestly, that was the _last _thing we needed to happen.

On top of all that, we had a gig coming up soon, and everyone was counting on me to come up with a smashing new song. How the hell was I supposed to be able to do that when I had so much depressing thoughts on my mind?

Worse…I hadn't seen that jerk, Flynn Rider, anywhere for a few days. That was a bad thing because I couldn't keep an eye on him and his shifty ways. The Slytherins he undoubtedly had following him around like little lost puppy dogs didn't bother or even worry me in the least, it was _him _himself that scared me and had me watching my back.

I sighed, leaning back against the tree, staring out at the Black Lake. I shook my head and laughed humorlessly.

Black. Of course I was at the Black Lake. The one thing, more than anything, that I'd ever wanted, was to belong in a family. _My _family. With my real first and last name, my real parents, and my real siblings. No more hiding, no more lying. But that was never going to happen…my parents hated me and I hated them, so there was no _way _I would ever go back to their family, even if they let me. I _could _go by my last name, but that wouldn't be the smartest move in the game of my life. And as for Reg and Sirius… I shook my head. I didn't even want to think about that. It broke my heart to think of what had become of us, the three who had been so inseparable, so _close_. We had been a _real _family, and it was the greatest thing in the world…while it lasted.

A shadow fell over me, and when I looked up, there stood Rider, alone. He seemed to be preoccupied, but it was a look that suited him well. It made him look…thoughtful.

Shaking any remotely good thoughts about him away, I tensed and waited for what was to come. He just stood there, gazing out at the lake, acting like he didn't know I was there.

Finally I grew impatient and snapped, "What the hell d'you want, Rider?"

His eyes met mine. "Nothing."

"Right, and I'm a unicorn. One's as real as the other."

He gestured at the ground next to me. "May I?"

"May you what?" I demanded, a little suspicious and weirded out by his odd behavior.

"Sit. On the ground. Next to you." He looked at me innocently. "From what I've heard, you're supposed to be really beautiful and smart. So far, one has proven to be correct. The second, I'm beginning to doubt."

I scoffed at him, and he sat. "What game are you playing?" I growled, turning to face him head-on.

"No games. Just business," he said matter-of-factly. "Listen, we started off on the wrong foot—"

"Gee! Wonder who's fault _that _was!"

"Well if you hadn't stuck your nose in where—" He took a deep breath. "Listen. I want to start over, have introductions, and maybe get something worked out. I see no reason in killing you."

"Aw…it always comes back to that, doesn't it?"

"Why are you so god-damned difficult?" he yelled at me, glaring.

"It comes naturally, so it's not like it's something I can just do away with."

He took another deep breath, and seemed like he was counting to ten. Then, he smiled brightly and said, "Hi! I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. It's lovely to meet you Miss…"

I stared at him. "Man, you've got some _serious _issues," I said, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Well maybe that's one of the things we've got in common," he whispered. I sat there for a moment, then stood up quickly. I had to get out of here. This side of him…I liked it too much. He wasn't a total jackass, and his personality…it just clicked.

My book fell on the ground when I stood up, and as I bent over to get it, he reached over to grab it, and our hands brushed. I jumped back, hitting a tree, and rolled my eyes at the smirk on his face. He held the book out to me, and I snatched it from him, stomping away.

I needed to keep my distance from that man. There was something not right about him… He seemed…divided, like there were two sides to him. He was a mystery, one that called to me. The way he was acting…it made me start to doubt all of my previous opinions of him, and I couldn't let that happen.

He worked for Voldemort. He'd killed tons of innocent people and had stolen prized possessions from thousands more. In fact, if I gave him half the chance, he'd probably kill me, or worse… I shuddered, not able to stand the next thought. What if he found out about my abilities and took me to Voldemort? I couldn't let that happened. Not only had I sworn to Dumbledore…I hated the man and everything he stood for with every fiber of my being.

From then on, whenever Rider tried to pull anything, anything at all, I wouldn't hesitate. I would kill him.

"Whoa! What _is_ this?" Ian asked as we all piled into the van parked right outside the train station.

"Well, it's a car," Lily said, getting in the driver's seat.

"Cool…" he muttered, looking around in amazement, as were several others who hadn't seen muggle objects before.

"Are you _sure _you know where you're going?" Areana asked for the umpteenth time.

Lily was getting slightly irritated. "Yes. As I've said _before_, I know _exactly _where we're going." She ground her teeth together as she started the car.

I went to sit in the passenger seat, but James beat me to it. I glared and he gave me puppy dog eyes. "_Please _Sozo? You never know…this could be my lucky day!"

"Potter! Brochevska! Get your asses in this damned car _now_!" Lily yelled.

"You owe me _big _time," I hissed. "Lily doesn't yell at me for anything."

He grinned, but I ignored him as I climbed into the very back of the van, where Ian moved over so I could squeeze in between him and Sirius.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. Then I looked at Lily in the rear-view-mirror. "Did Slughorn ever tell you when, or better yet, _how_, he was going to get there?"

"Nope. I'd thought he'd told you," she replied, locking eyes with me. The same thought passed through both of our heads; This was _not _going to be good…

The muggle field was _huge_; there were several fields that were for our age group, and many others for age groups below us. It looked as if the fields were freshly painted, and it smelled as if the grass had been cut recently. The sidelines were packed, the air filled with excitement and anticipation for the game to begin. A couple of other games were already going, taking the attention of most waiting.

We walked onto the field, me n the lead with Sirius, James, and Lily flanking me, the rest filling in behind. It gave me the strangest feeling of walking into battle. I swore all eyes were on us, and I could tell that the team as a whole was uncomfortable by all the unwanted attention. I knew the spectators were all interested in the new meat and what we could bring. They all started whispering, and I had the feeling they weren't impressed with what they saw.

As we took our spot at our benches, I heard laughter from a couple feet to the left of us. I looked up as I set the ball-bag down and saw the other team, a bright neon orange color, pointing and talking, as if we were the funniest thing they'd ever seen. I also noticed that there weren't any girls on that team, despite this being a co-ed league.

One boy caught my eye, tall, blonde, and muscular. He smirked and mouthed to me, _"You're dead."_

I turned my back on him and said, "Guys! I've made a very important decision." They all looked up at me.

"And what would that be?" Hugh asked.

"We need to kick ass today." They all chuckled nervously.

"We're the underdogs here, aren't we?" Stuart asked, looking around.

"You could say that," I replied honestly. "Look, I don't want any of you out there warming up. Just sit on the ground and stretch. I want to catch these pig-headed toe-rags by surprise, but I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Great idea," Lily said.

"Hey! Kids! Where's your coach?" a bald man with a yellow jersey and a whistle around his neck asked, coming over to us.

Lily, Rowland, and Mikael (our only muggle-borns on the team) all looked up, and I could see in their faces they already had a perfectly normal muggle excuse ready.

"He's running late because he got caught in traffic," Rowland lied, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"He asked our team captain to look over everything til he got here," Lily added, pointing at me.

The ref nodded, but he didn't look any more friendly. "Traffic's killer today; it's why I always try to leave thirty minutes earlier than I normally would. Your coach should take note of that."

Mikael nodded, he and the other two being the only ones who actually _did _understand what he was talking about. "He's not used to the city and didn't take me seriously when I warned him," Mikael said. "He'll learn next time."

"Well, captains in five," he told me, "then we'll start shortly after. If your coach isn't here, you forfeit."

"Oh trust me, we won't let that happen," I said, giving him a defiant look.

Ian cursed. "Where the _hell _is Sluggy?" Just then the air turned static and popped, and behind our bench stood a _really _fat man dressed in 18th century styled trousers and tunic, fit with a ridiculous curly white wig and brown buckled shoes.

My eyes widened and I almost fell over at the sight of him. Areana squeaked and Sam yelped while Sirius and James burst out laughing, as if this was just as good as one of their pranks.

Lily glared at him and hissed, "Professor! I told you to be _normal!" _

Slugghorn grinned at us. "But, my dear students, this _is _the normal attire."

More laughter was starting to bubble up from everywhere, and I felt the team's confidence and self-esteem drop like an anchor from a boat.

"Yeah, maybe a thousand years ago," Maria moaned.

A whistle blew and the ref yelled, "Captains!"

_Thank Merlin, _I thought, hopping up and jogging to the center of the field, ignoring the stares and sneers. The blonde boy whose hair fell into his eyes got to the center of the field at the same time I did.

"Shake hands," the ref said, and the boy smirked again, offering me his hand. I took it, but only because I had to.

"David," he said, shaking my hand firmly, squeezing it tighter than necessary. Jackass.

"Sozo," I replied, crushing his fingers in return, to which he narrowed his eyes in pain and smiled. I returned the smile in satisfaction, as if to say, _"You _really _don't way to play this game"._

"We all know the rules by this age, I would hope," the ref was saying. "So no trying to hurt anyone, no cursing, remember good sportsmanship, yadda-yadda, et-cetera, et-cetera," he said, in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. I was kind of alarmed by this, and I had a feeling he and the other refs weren't going to be very fair or open-minded.

He pulled out a coin and turned to look at me. "Call it in the air." He tossed it up and I said,

"Tails."

"Tails it is," he said. "Do you want to choose which side of the field or kick-off?"

I took note of where the sun was and how the wind was blowing. "We want that side of the field," I said, pointing to the left, the opposite side from our bench.

"We start in two minutes," he said, dismissing us.

"Your coach made quite the entrance," David said to me as we walked back. "He always does," I replied curtly.

"It's a wonder he wasn't an hour late, the way he looks."

"Why don't you just shut your pie hole."

He laughed, but he looked ticked. "You don't stand a chance," he said, glancing over at me. "Especially you and the other three girls. I'd save myself the embarrassment and pack up and go back to the dump you so obviously came from."

"You go do that for me. Good-bye now," I said, and walked away. "They've got kick off," I told my team, not in the best of moods. I pointed at the side of the field we'd be on. "So if you don't get to start this game, don't worry because it has nothing to do with your skill because everyone is equal in their abilities, hence why you're here today. With that being said, any objections to me starting?"

Nobody spoke up, so I said, "Thanks. I need to burn off some steam. Anyways… Lily; goal! Areana, Hugh, Edmund; defense! Rowland, Maria, and James; forwards! Josh, Sirius, and I will be midfield. You know where you're supposed to be, so put your hands in and go!" I barked. "Oh, and Professor?"

"Yes?" he said, smiling.

"Don't sub anybody until I give you the signal to. All you have to do is stand over here and look authoritive. They know when they're supposed to sub, so don't worry about trying to figure it out."

"Yes ma'am." The twinkle in his eye reminded me an awfully lot of Dumbledore, making me wish _he'd _been the one who'd volunteered for the job.

I took a gulp of water, put my hand in with the others, and on three we all yelled our team name, "Phoenix!"

"Good luck, team!" Sluggy yelled as we ran out on the field, causing the muggles to laugh.

Once the other team assembled, the ref yelled to each of the goalies to see if they were ready, to which each gave him a thumbs up once their gloves were on.

The whistle blew, and the game began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty! So, sorry this is SOO late but I'm just having a hard time with where I'm going. I mean, I know how I want this story to end and what's going to happen and whatnot, but I'm just having a SUPER hard time trying to figure out how to get there. So if any of you guys have anything you might wanna see, just let me know through a review or PM me. Thanks again guys for putting up with me!**

**Okay, so here's my thank-you's:**

Azalia Fox Knightling**: Yes, he certainly could! But isn't that why we all love him? :) Thanks for the review!**

Eon Rain**: I know, details always add something special, but I just didn't think it really fit in either of the places you talked about. See, she's there quiet frquently, therefore everything isn't new to her, so she doesn't pay that much attention to the way everything looks now. Also, in the prologue, you have to remember that she was eleven, and she wasn't exactly the type to pay attention to what her surroundings looked like because of how young she was and what all had been going on in her life. Thanks for the review; I hope you like the descriptions I've been using in other chapters.**

**Okey-dokey! R&R guys! **

**Nike**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Underdogs**_

* * *

><p>As I knew from the moment I got here, this <em>wasn't <em>going to be an easy game.

Right off the bat the other team took off with the ball, the guy who was dribbling dropping his shoulder, knocking the breath out of Rowland. Sirius went after him, messing the guy's stride up and taking the ball from him, passing it up to Maria, who passed to James. I sprinted forward to help, looking for an opening or where I'd be needed most, leaving Josh to watch the middle of the field.

"Sozo!" James yelled, and I turned just as the ball was flying through the air. I trapped it with my chest and was about to pass it when I heard Sirius' voice in my head say,

_Eridani! Look out!_

I turned just in time to see a guy that probably outweighed my by a hundred or more pounds come barreling towards me, slide-tackling. And in a second I was down and he was up with the ball, heading towards Lily. My ankle was alive with pain, and I wasn't sure if I could put any pressure on it or not. I rolled over on my hands and knees, ignoring the pain and the game going on around me as I shakily tried to get to my feet. I took one step, then went down. Anger swelled up inside me; that should have been a foul! A red card! The douche-bag played _me_, _not_ the ball!

"Hey Ref!" I yelled. "Cut the shit and blow the damned whistle!" Now all the eyes from the sidelines were on me, but I could care less.

_You okay?" _came Sirius' thought. _I got him back for you; he's gonna have one nasty headache. And Lily stopped the ball, too._

_Just peachy. Keep up the good work; I've gotta take care of my ankle._

The Ref finally blew the whistle, but I think it was more because of my potty-mouth than the fact that I was hurt. He jogged over to me and glared down, reaching in his pocket for what I knew would be a yellow card.

"No. Keep the stupid card for yourself. What kind of a ref are you? That play was so obviously a foul!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady, or you're gone."

"Watch the game with open eyes, bald dude, or _you'll _be gone," I fired back. Then I yelled over to our benches, "Sub!" Ian ran out on the field as Sirius and Rowland each grabbed one of my arms and helped me to the benches. Sirius patted my leg, then he and Rowland ran back on the field so the game could continue.

"Are you okay, Sozo?" Stuart asked.

"That was _wrong _and dirty!" Addis snarled.

"Would you like me to fix it, dear?" Sluggy asked, wobbling forward as he reached inside his coat for his wand.

"No!" we all yelled, each thinking the _last _thing we needed was for our cover to be blown.

"No thank you," I said in a kinder, quieter tone. "I just want to lay down and gather my bearings to see if I can still play this game. The rest of you, pay attention for ours and the other team wearing out. Professor…just keep looking official, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," they all said, so I crawled back behind the bench, knowing they'd leave me alone. Looking around to make sure no eyes or ears were on me, I touched my tender ankle and sang in a voice lower than a whisper,

"_Flower, gleam and glow…Let your power shine…Make the clock reverse…Bring back what once was mine…_

"_Heal what has been hurt…Change the Fates' design…Save what has been lost…Bring back what once was mine…What once was mine…"_

Immediately my ankle was engulfed in a warm, golden glow that spread from my hand to the ankle itself, an in seconds I could move it and it felt as good as new.

Grinning, I bounced to my feet and said, "Alright! Time for payback." Gesturing to the others (all who wore matching shocked expressions), we went and waited on the line for the ball to go out of bounds.

"What's the score?" I asked while we waited.

"Still 0-0, but it's rough for us," Mikael replied in a ticked voice. One of the guys on the other team stumbled over Edmund, sending the ball out.

"Subs!" we yelled, and I ran to trade spots with Sirius, grabbing the ball to throw it in as my team situated themselves. I launched the ball up the field to Mikael, who took off running.

Sprinting, I dodged a couple of boys who tried to get in my way and tried to catch up to help. I made it just as James was about to shoot and followed the ball, getting in the goalie's face, causing the ball to roll into the goal right by my foot.

The whistle blew, and there was cheering from our bench and our team on the field, and that was it aside from the astonished muttering.

I ran over to James and Mikael and jumped on them, gripping their shoulders.

"Great teamwork, guys!" I kissed them each on the cheek then shoved them forward. "_That's _what we need to teach these bastards a lesson or two."

James winked at me while Mikael said, "You can count on us, coach."

From then on, if possible, the game got more rough, but we somehow managed to pull it together and score one more before it was all we could do to keep them from crushing us. At halftime the break was needed for everyone, and Lily was about ready to lay down and pass out, making Addis' turn in the goal a must.

"I must say, when I signed up for this little side job I _never _knew it would be this fun! It's like Quidditch, only muggle-ized!" Sluggy was saying as we all sat on the bench or ground, guzzling water and Gatorade.

"Yeah, well, muggles are tough too," Lily said, her face almost as red as her hair.

"I didn't doubt that, my dear," Sluggy said, grinning. "You kids are doing great; even a man like me can see that."

"Thanks," we all muttered.

"Look, guys. We've only gotta last for forty-five more minutes then we're home-free," I said when a couple decided to lay flat out on their backs. "So I need you to sit up and look fresh, even if you don't feel it. We don't want to give them any more proof that they're wearing us down."

"Hate to break it to you Sozo, but we they _have _worn us down," Edmund said, pouring water over his head.

"Yeah, maybe, but I _told _you guys what you were getting yourselves into when you signed up. Now all we have left to do is remember what we've been doing in practice…it's just that, only with enemies going against us. Don't let them push you around without giving anything back! That's not who we are, and we won't stand for it, will we?"

"No," the muttered, some not willing to meet my eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now let's get back out there and make this their worst half yet." I left them to get a couple more drinks while I went over to Lily.

"You okay Lils?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Took a nasty hit to the head, but I should be fine," she muttered, leaning back on the bench. "It's nothing but exhaustion."

I nodded, punching her arm lightly. "MVP right here, for sure. You did better than _their _goalie, and he's bigger than both of us combined!" She laughed, rolling her eyes at me as the whistle blew, signaling it was time again.

For the first twenty or so minutes, it was the same old stuff that had been going on in the last half, each team fighting as hard as they could for the ball and to keep it on the other side of the field with none getting anywhere. I knew without a doubt that all of us, even the other team, were tiring, and tiring quick.

Ten minutes later, the other team scored two goals in a row, knocking the team, and Addis, especially, were knocked so low it was almost to the point of no return, leaving the other team thinking they had this game, and _us_, in the bag.

As the subs switched again, with only ten minutes left to go, I beckoned James and Sirius over.

"Think you could make it to the end if Sirius and I covered you?" I asked James hopefully.

"Dunno…" he said tiredly, looking down the field at the huge, seemingly _refreshed _boys. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

"Good. We've got your back, don't we Snuffles?"

"Even if they've broken every bone in my body. It's like Quidditch, mate," Sirius agreed, looking ready to take down everyone on the field singlehandedly, even if he _was _tired. Stupid, stubborn, idiot brother of mine. That's why I loved him.

David, the other team's team captain, had the ball, and I took off after him, Sirius on the other side as James ran ahead, guarding potential hazards to us that David could pass to.

_You've got him, _Sirius said to me, and I did.

I ran into him, shoulder lowered, and made him stagger to the left, losing his balance since he didn't see me. I took the ball and dribbled farther up the field as James ran up the field, getting open as best as he could. I launched it to Sirius, who faked out one of the enemies and sent it to James.

Seconds were counting down as James ran forward and kicked it towards the goal, but the goalie hit it out, launching it in the air with his fist. I cursed as I saw it lowering towards the ground, knowing it would be over and knowing it would mean we lost when out of nowhere Ian appeared and headed the ball, sending it flying into the top corner of the goal, catching the goalie, and quite frankly everyone else for that matter, by surprise.

The whistle blew, and it was like the world stopped turning.

We'd done it. We'd actually done it! I'd had my doubts, but we'd _beat _them, at the last minute, because _we _were the better team. Yelling, I ran forward and grabbed Ian 'round the middle, giving him a bone crushing hug as the rest of the team surrounded us, each yelling things that were lost as another spoke. I let go and looked around me, satisfied.

We made our way to the sidelines to line up to shake hands with the other team, each of us getting a grin, a pat on the back, and a _"Good job, kid!" _from Sluggy. As we shook hands, many of the boys on the other team were shooting daggers and cursing under their breath at the others on my team, but neither of them even glanced at me. That is, until it was David's turn. He shook my hand, again squeezing it harder than necessary, and said in an undertone,

"Wait until next time, little bitch, and you'll get what's coming to you." His eyes were cold and hard, hate filling them to the brim.

But I just gave him my best, award-winning smile. "You know, if I had a dollar every time somebody gave me that threat, I'd be rich enough to own you and your pathetic excuse of a team. See you next time, hotshot." And with that, I grabbed the ball bag and led my team and Sluggy off the team, once again ignoring all of the stares coming from everyone, everywhere.

Only this time, I had on a smile, waving at whoever didn't glance away when I looked their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, SOO sorry this is WAY overdue guys! I just dug myself in a hole in this chapter, and no matter what I did or thought of I just couldn't get out of it! And I don't understand how or why that happened! I promise I'll try to not let it be like that again, though!**

**Also, I know this chapter might have been a wee bit boring, which is why there won't be many chapters completely devoted to soccer games in the future (maybe one or two more, but they'll have more action and stuff) because I wasn't sure I liked how this turned out. It's sorta hard to put sports in words, ya know? So please forgive me if you were disappointed…especially after that wait!**

**My thanks:**

Azalia Fox Knightling**: Haha, yeah well Sluggy can be a bit clueless, huh? Yup! I'm a bit suspicious too! I guess we'll have to wait and see what Flynn wants _this _time! ;) Thanks for your review!**

Clawstone**: Haha wow! You really love that many things about this story? Jeesh…THANKS! Haha, and concerning the whole characters…well, I'm not sure _what _will happen between who, yet, but I _can _promise there will be a little bit of both pairings. So, both yay and nay for you, huh? :) Thanks for the review! It made ms smile.**

PurpleKyuubi**: Haha SORRY! :) Here's more for you! Hope you like it!**

GreatIceDragon**: Here's the update! And yeah…sorry 'bout that… It was a second thought that I made this the prequel, but I had tons of ideas for the stories being related and…well, I'd already started/finished the other one. I can guarantee that the second book (where this one will come into play) will be put on hold when I get to a certain part until this story is finished. I'm really sorry I did that to you, because I normally hate reading things out of order, too. Thanks for your review, though! I'll try and get this story done as soon as I can!**

**Alrighty! So all that's left to do is for you guys to R&R, and I'll _try _and get another chapter done super quick! I'm hoping for smooth sailing from here on out…but I'm not sure how that'll work out, for it hasn't exactly been very nice to me lately. :(**

**Nike**


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_They're All Up to Something_**

* * *

><p>"River…I'm not sure you're ready for defensive magic," Remus said cautiously.<p>

"Why not? I'm basically a second year now!" I protested, taking my feet off the desk and leaning towards him.

He shifted so he could look into my eyes at my level. "That's my point. Sure, it's remarkable that you've mastered so much in three weeks, but you're still not at the level for defensive magic."

I pouted. "But I've done far more dangerous stuff without magic! Why should this be any different?"

"Because—"

"I'm leaving in a couple days, Remus! I don't _have _time!" I yelled, placing my head in my hands. "And I have no idea what the hell's going to happen…just that I need to be able to perform _some _magic to help keep me alive."

"Then why are you going? Why is Dumbledore sending you on a mission that he knows you won't be able to handle?"

"I can handle it," I snapped, peeking through my hands to glare at his face, which showed plenty of anger.

"What if you can't? No, just shut-up and think for a moment, Eridani. What if you _can't _handle it this time? What if you freeze up, make a wrong move, take the wrong step? What happens then?"

Sliding my eyes away from him, I muttered, "Nothing for you to be concerned over…"

"To hell with that!" he yelled. "How am I _not _supposed to be concerned? To think that you've been doing this for _years _without any of us knowing! I have lots of worrying to catch up on, and I'm slighty bothered about Dumbledore's judgment and sanity over his latest decision! Sending you in, with no defenses, all alone—"

"I won't _be _alone! Not this time! He thought of everything! Whether you see it or not, Dumbledore cares for my safety, and he's not stupid with matters that may concern my life! He didn't want me to go! He didn't even tell me about it!" I yelled back, my temper flaring. Merlin, I loved Remus to death, but he didn't always see the big picture, but rather focused on the small details. And sometimes…sometimes it just annoyed the hell out of me, like it did now.

"Then how did you hear of it?" he asked, quieter this time.

"I overheard him talking to Mad-Eye about it, and I told him I was going, too."

Remus was silent for a few seconds, then asked, "Mad-Eye Moody's going with you?"

"No. He'll be waiting for us, with backup in case something goes wrong, or to come clean up if everything goes as planned. He's too easy to recognize, which is why we can't send him in."

"There's Polyjuice—"

"Nope," I shook my head, "that doesn't work. That's the first thing they check for upon letting new arrivals in. We tried that once, on one of their first missions, and only one of the four members came back."

"You're not making me feel any better." I sighed, grabbing his hand. It was a good thing I wasn't going to tell him what I'd be doing, because if he didn't like the situation now, he _really _wasn't going to like the details of it.

"Just…don't worry, okay? I mean, don't over think it. I'm a professional, not some silly little girl."

"I know you aren't. It's just…" he trailed off, not looking at me.

I smiled, and tugged him closer to me, putting my lips against his ear. "Wanna know a secret, Moony?"

He laughed, and I knew he smiled slightly. "One that I don't know?"

"One that even _you _don't know."

"What would that be?"

"I'll kill you, or anyone else, who tries to pull something stupid tomorrow."

He pulled back and looked at me, a smile in his eyes. "Stupid? What does tomorrow have to do with pulling anything stupid?"

I didn't even blink. "I mean it."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Look…just because it's Sirius' birthday—"

"I'm not fooled for a minute, Moony. I'm not an idiot. Last year was when everyone did something huge and ridiculous to embarrass _him_. This year…it's my turn, and I put my foot down."

"Trust me…we know better."

* * *

><p>"You know…I was thinking we need something for tomorrow," Brecc said, glancing up from his notebook.<p>

"Why? What's special about tomorrow?" I asked, flipping through sheets of music while Khriste danced around with headphones in her ears, Adrian tapped different beats on the floor, and the others talked quietly amongst themselves.

Khriste rolled her eyes, pulling the headphones down off her ears. "Your birthday, silly. We need to have a special show for you. But not just music and dancing…we need games and whatnot, too."

I groaned. "No! Absolutely not! I don't want—"

"You know we're going to do it anyways," Adrian said in a distracted voice. I looked around the room and saw our fellow members or trainees nodding or muttering in agreement.

I clenched my fists and counted to ten, keeping my temper in check. "Guys…seriously…"

"We want to, Brochevska. It's our way of thanking you, the only way we know how," Brecc said.

"Fine! But I'm not helping with any of this!" I snapped.

"BUT…" Adrian said, holding up a finger, "you're technically going to _have_ to pay attention, because you've got to practice songs and routines to be ready for tomorrow, even if it _should _be your day off, it's not."

"Whatever. You guys have full control over this one…although if you make it get out of hand…" I trailed off, letting them use their imaginations of what would happen.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Brecc said airily. "So, that being said, we want you and Fitzherbert to do a duet."

I almost choked on air. "Excuse, you just said _what_?"

"We want you and—" Khriste started to repeat.

"I _know _what he said! You're smoking something though! _All_ of you!" I exclaimed as everyone looked at me with different hopeful and disappointed expressions. It was the youngest girl of our group, who was giving me tear-filled puppy-dog eyes that pushed me over the edge.

"Alright. I'll do it," I sighed, drooping my head.

"K then! Go get him," Khriste said, clapping her hands.

"Go…get…him?" I said in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Noo…" Adrian said, drawing the word out. "Why would we?"

"It's just…well, haven't you guys noticed we don't exactly get along?"

Khriste giggled. "Really? I thought that was just you two flirting!"

"What?!" I hated that my voice rose in pitch and came out as a squeak.

"Yeah, we all thought that you two were gonna hook up sooner or later," Brecc said, smirking over at me. "Well, actually sooner rather than later, but you get the picture."

I rose to my feet, opened my mouth, then shut it again. "I—I'm just going to leave now," I said, keeping my tone neutral as I left the room.

It was ridiculous, the thought of Rider and me together! I mean, that would have to involve some sort of affection or interest for each other, and the only interest I had in him was getting rid of him. And I knew it must've been the same for me for that jerk, but with different ideas of how to do it.

Was I actually going to go and find him? No, definitely not. That was the _last _thing on my to-do list. And to think that they wanted me to act civilly around him on my _birthday_? How was that even fair? I didn't like my birthdays as it was already, so why did they have to go and make it even worse? I scoffed. Ha! And they thought they were going to make it fun. It would be lucky if the night ended without murder.

"I _need _it!" I heard a girl say in a shriek, followed by a scuffle with a thud. I turned my head, thoughts slowly fading away as I tuned in, listening. Mad cackling followed the scuffle, and my skin prickled, recognizing it immediately. It was Bellatrix.

"Promise me," she said in a hideous purr. "Promise me that her death is mine." Taking soft steps, I walked carefully and poked my head around the corner, like what they did in those cartoons that Lily and I would watch at her house where they lined their heads on top of one another's to check if the "coast was clear". Except, you know, there was only one of me, meaning there was only one head. Damn. Because I'd always wanted to try that.

What I saw, though, took my mind right off of cartoons. Bellatrix was pressed against the wall, smiling madly at Rider, who had her pressed against the wall, frowning.

"Why do you want her dead?" he asked in a low voice. I hated to break it to him, but the way Bella was talking and carrying on, anybody within a five mile radius would know they were there, even if _he _was trying to be quiet.

"She's an abomination," Bella hissed evasively, but not entirely untrue, according to my family's beliefs.

"Why? Because she's so much smarter than the rest of us? Because she's got looks that can kill? Do I need to go on?"

She leaned her face closer towards his. "If you only knew some of the dirty little secrets that surround Sozo Brochevska…you wouldn't be as likely to protect the wretched little bitch."

He took a step back, a look of disgust on his face. "I'm not protecting her, Miss Black. I'm simply doing my job."

"And what's your job? Seduce her and then take her to the Dark Lord for one of the inductions?"

"Stay away from her," Rider hissed, "or you'll have to deal with me." He turned on his heel and started to walk my way. I pulled away, mind racing, and ran down the hall and made a quick turn to the left and stopped to count to three before turning back around to walk calmly down the hallway that I'd just run down. I bumped into him, like I knew I would. I wanted to see what he'd do, what exactly his plans were. With him in a place where he wouldn't be likely to have his guard up, I might be able to get something from him.

I looked up at him, glaring. "Watch where you're going, Rider, before I make it so you can't walk."

He laughed. "Nice to see you too, Brochevska. Are you looking for someone?"

I cocked my head at him. "So what if I was?"

"These hallways are empty, just so you know."

"What if I'm looking for someone who's invisible?"

"Your imaginary friend."

"So you've seen him!" I said in mock awe. "That's probably why I can't find him, because _you _scared him off!"

"Hey, whoa, hold it. That's not very fair. I haven't even met this friend of yours."

"And I plan to keep it that way, so go bug off."

"You bumped into me, not the other way around."

"Why are you acting like this?" I demanded, realizing I'd actually been carrying a conversation with the hated man. He's acting…different, and I didn't like it. Well, no, actually I _did _like it, but that's why I _didn't _like it.

"I told you already. We started out on the wrong foot, and now I'm trying to make it up to you."

"Why the _hell _would you do that?"

"Because," he said, smiling with no humor, "in the near future, I'll either be the life or death of you. Which would you prefer?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this one came a LOT faster than the last one, huh? I'm so happy that it did…I'm not sure I'd make it through another month of trying to write just ONE chapter…esp. since I've gotta get this story finished ASAP! Jeesh, the pressure's on! Haha, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and liked this one…there wasn't much that actually went on, but it was necessary, and a time-killer…the next chapter SHOULD be better. Is Sirius' birthday (and, in this case, Eridani/Sozo's, too) actually in late September? Well, how the hell should I know? My research came up with nothing (only a year), so I decided sooner rather than later. Hope it'll work for you! :)**

**My thank-you's:**

midnight zoe**: Thanks! Hope this didn't disappoint!**

Great Ice Dragon**: Haha yay! That's sorta what I was hoping (hell, I was happy when you said it was decent! :) And a version of Maximus and Pascal? Hmm…you know what? I might…well, we'll have to wait and see. But, if I do, should they be people versions or the normal animals? What d'you think? That's a pretty good idea! Thanks for both the review AND the idea! ;)**

**Also, to any of you who are interested, I've created a website that has images of the characters in this (and my other) FanFic(s), so go check it out and give me feedback, please! As you've already figured out, I don't bite unless provoked. Here's the web address:**

**www . witchynikesfanfics . weebly . com **

**but without the spaces in between, k? Thanks guys!**

**Alrighty! So all that's left is for you to tell me what you guys thought! R&R!**

**Nike**


End file.
